Překvapující očekávání
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Draco a Harry spolu již několik let žijí v poměrně poklidném partnerském vztahu. Nečekaná událost naruší jejich životy. MPReg!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1. Sobotní ráno**

Harry zašmátral rukou vedle sebe ve snaze najít svého milého. Ovšem ona vytoužená osoba tam nebyla a vidina ranního sexu se tak nenávratně rozplynula. Povzdychl si.

„Draco?" zkusil zavolat na svého partnera. Odpovědi se ovšem nedočkal. Znovu si povzdychl. Navlékl na sebe župan a vydal se do kuchyně.

Už na schodech ho zarazila vůně kávy a smažených vajec. _Draco normálně nevařil. Co zase provedl?_ Draco Malfoy opravdu neměl ve zvyku vařit. Tohohle činu se dopustil asi jen dvakrát ve svém životě a to pokaždé, když si chtěl Harryho udobřit. A to měl ještě Harry podezření, že alespoň v jednom případu figurovala domácí skřítka Malfoyů.

Tiše sešel schodiště a zamířil do prosluněné kuchyně. Naskytl se mu bizardní obraz. Draco oblečen v trenýrkách a kuchyňské zástěře míchal vajíčka a něco si přitom pološeptem mrmlal. Náhle se otočil a zrak mu padl přímo na Harryho.

Jako první se vzpamatoval Draco.

„Ahoj." Přišel ke svému příteli a lehce ho políbil na tvář. Harry si myslel, že už nemůže být víc překvapený. Omyl.

„Ehm Draco, co se děje? " zeptal se po chvíli, když se vzpamatoval natolik, že byl schopen vypustit z úst tuhle jednoduchou větu.

„Děje? Nic se neděje. Co by se mělo dít." Pokrčil blonďák rameny.

„Nic? Probudím se, ty nikde. Myslel jsem, že bychom si mohli zopakovat včerejšek." Zablesklo se Harrymu v očích.

„No to bychom mohli." Usmál se svůdně Draco a provokativně zamrkal. Harrymu se začali sbíhat sliny, ovšem s vůní snídaně to nemělo co dělat.

„Takže?" řekl tázavým tónem Harry a pohodil hlavou směrem k obývacímu pokoji. Kde byl odzkoušený bytelný stůl.

„Takže se nasnídáme." Rozhodl Draco a postavil na prostřený stůl dvě porce míchaných vajec. Tousty už byly připravené stejně jako káva. Rovněž nějaké to ovoce si našlo cestu na prostřený stůl. Draco si sedl za stůl a pustil se do jídla.

Harrymu div nevypadly oči z důlků. Tohle bylo naprosto surrealistické.

„Draco!"

Mladík zvedl oči od své snídaně a podíval se na Harryho.

„Ano? Ty nebudeš?" Máchnul ruku ke druhému prostřenému místu.

„Ale jo, ale co to má znamenat?" Gestikuloval divoce Harry. Draco si povzdechl. Otřel si ubrouskem ústa a s hlubokým nádechem se jal vysvětlovat své podivuhodné chování.

„Jsme pozvaní k Hermioně a Ronovi na oběd, jak jistě víš." Konsternovaný Harry přikývl. Draco potěšen, že jeho druh pro jednou nezapomněl na pozvání, přikývl a znovu se pustil do snídaně.

„A dál…" zeptal se po chvíli Harry, který to nějako ne a ne pochopit.

„No Hermiona rozhodně neumí vařit a pokud mám být celý den o hladu, tak se alespoň pořádně nasnídám." Zazubil se na Harryho Draco. Harry si přejel rukou obličej a sedl si ke své snídani.

„Hermiona není až tak hrozná kuchařka." Snažil se obhájit svojí kamarádku. „Navíc jsi s tím obědem souhlasil." Snažil se Harry dál. Vyznat se v Dracu Malfoyovi bylo někdy velmi obtížné. Vlastně takřka nemožné.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem souhlasil. Ona a Weasley," zahleděl se na Harryho, který mu pohled opětoval zamračením, „ona a Ron," Opravil se Draco s pokrčením ramen. „Jsou jedni z mála přátel, které máš, a vím, co pro tebe znamenají. " pokrčil rameny a upil ze své černé kávy.

„Draco, pokud jsi nechtěl jít k nim na oběd. Měl jsi mi to říct. Dobře víš, že bych tě k tomu nenutil." Řekl Harry trochu vyčítavě při tom, co se přehraboval ve svých vajíčkách. _Sakra, vždyť Draco přece vážně věděl, že by ho k tomu nenutil. Proč tohle dělá. Kdyby rovnou řekl, že nechce jít, bylo by to o hodně lehčí._ _Merline, proč je život, tak krásně komplikovaný?_

„Ale já tam chci jít. Jsem tvůj partner a chci být s tebou. Merlinžel, Hermiona vážně neumí vařit. Harry to musíš uznat i ty!" _Proč to nechápe? Chci být s ním. Poslední dobou se vidíme míň a míň. _

Od té doby, co dostal Harry místo vedoucího skupiny bystrozorů na sebe rozhodně neměli tolik času, jako například před rokem. Navíc jeho práce stála rovněž docela dost času a sehrát tak nějaký čas jen pro ně, bylo poněkud obtížné. Samozřejmě, že by raději byl s Harrym sám, ale tohle pozvání dostali už asi před dvěma týdny a Dracovi bylo od dětství vštěpováno dobré chování.

„Chci být prostě s tebou." Usmál se na Harryho. Ten úsměv opětoval a přikývl na srozumění.

„Dobrá, ale nebudeš kritizovat Hermionino vaření. Slibuješ?" Hermiona opravdu nebyla ta nejlepší kuchařka, ale vždycky si dávala tak moc záležet a Harry její snahu vážně obdivoval.

„Přísahám, že nebudu kritizovat její kulinářské umění. Teda alespoň ne před ní." Uchechtl se. Harry převrátil oči, ale raději nic neřekl. Tohle byl prostě jeho Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Ale vždyť jste skoro nic nesnědli." Zamračila se Hermiona. Draco, který evidentně zapomněl na svůj slib o kritizování, chtěl už už něco podotknout, leč Harry byl rychlejší.

„No to bude tím, že nám dneska Draco naservíroval skvělou snídani. " usmál se na ní Harry omluvně.

„Tak aspoň, že tak. Snídaně je základ dne." Přikývla Hermiona vševědoucně. Harry se na ní lehce křečovitě usmál.

_Krize zažehnána._ Pomyslel si. „Ale je to vážně moc dobré. " mrknul na Hermionu, která se začervenala nad tou chválou.

„No, Molly mi ukázala pár vychytávek a triků v kuchyni." Zčervenala ještě víc.

Dokonce i Draco musel uznat, že to nebylo tak hrozné jako normálně. Bylo to jen zlé.

„Co Rone, jak to jde v práci?" zeptal se Harry svého kamaráda.

Ron kupodivu nejdříve spolkl obsah svých úst a až potom dopověděl Harrymu na otázku. No už byl s Hermionou nějaký ten pátek přeci jen ženatý a jeho žena, tyhle „_nechutné věci_„ rozhodně u stolu netolerovala.

„No docela dobře. Včera jsme testovali nové věci." Zazubil se na kamaráda Ron.

„Novinky jo?" Harry okamžitě ožil. „Sem s nima." Projevil se v Harrym ten malý zlobivý kluk.

„Jo, kámo. Je mi líto, ale George by mě zbil, kdyby se to někdo dověděl. To víš, přísně tajné." Ušklíbl se zrzek.

„No Harry, vážně z něho nic nevymámíš. Včera když došel domů, vypadal jako by ho přepadli kentauři. A nechtěl mi nic říct. " povzdechla si Hermiona. „A co vy?"

Draco se neměl k odpovědi. Tak si slovo vzal Harry. „No, Ron asi udělal dobře, že odešel." Podíval se na svého kamaráda. „V poslední době toho mám nad hlavu. Neměl bych to říkat." Najednou mluvil tiše a pomalu.

„Ale stejně to řekneš." Řekl Draco a napil se z poháru vína. To jediné se dalo považovat za výborné, protože ho přinesl Draco. Hermiona se uchichtla. Ron něco zamručel a Harry Draca lehce plácl.

„Poslední dobou se nějak množí útoky zbylých smrtijedů. " Řekl Harry zamyšleně. „Není jich moc, teda prozatím, ale není jich ani málo." Atmosféra kolem stolu zhoustla. Všichni zažili tyranii Voldemorta a všem okolo stolu se nelíbila. „No ale to nebudeme řešit tady a teď." Usmál se Harry snaživ se odlehčit náladu.

„A co ty Draco? Jak to jde na Kontaktech se zahraničím?"

„Kupodivu docela obstojně." Řekl Draco pomalu rozmýšleje každé slovo. „Jednání s Irskem ohledně ostrova Man pokračuje poměrně uspokojivým směrem. Ovšem nemohu vám říci podrobnosti, to by bylo proti pravidlům." Ušklíbl se.

„Že zrovna tebe tolik zajímají pravidla." ušklíbl se Ron. Sice se snažil šeptat si pod vousy, ovšem nějako se mu to nepovedlo.

„Rone!" okřikla ho ihned manželka. „Draco promiň." Řekla unaveně a hodila nepěkným pohledem po Ronovi. Harry si pomyslel, že dneska bude jeho kamarád asi spát na pohovce.

„V pořádku." Přikývl Draco.

„A co ty Hermiono, jak se máš ty?" snažil se trapnou chvilku zahnat Harry.

„No, jde to. Věděl jsi, že Parvati čeká trojčata?" usmála se.

„Vážně? Ne, to jsem vážně nevěděl. Až jí potkáš, pozdravuj jí." Usmál se Harry při vzpomínce na dívku, která ho doprovázela na plese Turnaje tří škol.

„Budu." Slíbila Hermiona. „Už to má za pár." Tvář jí ozdobil lehký úsměv.

Konverzace pokračovala ještě několik hodin. A kupodivu se zapojil i Draco do debaty s Hermionou ohledně využití léčivých rostlin z dovozu.

Domů se vrátili navečer.

„Tak co? Bylo to tak moc zlý?" ptal se Harry, když si Draco lehal vedle něho do postele. Přitulil se ke svému partneru a zabořil nos do mokrých vlasů vonících po skořici.

„Tenhle šampon miluju." Vzdychl Harry a políbil Draca na krk. Ten zapředl jako kotě a nechal se opečovávat.

„Já vím, proto ho používám." Usmál se blonďák samolibě a zcela se poddal Harryho péči.

Harry sjel z krku dolů na klíční kosti a polechtal jazykem jamku mezi nimi. Draco zakňučel.

„Dneska jsi byl na tom obědě až moc hodný. To si zaslouží pochvalu." Poznamenal Harry lehce zastřeným hlasem. Snad jen škoda, že Draco myslel na daleko příjemnější věci a Harryho hlas se mu slil do příjemné melodie.

Harry postupoval níž až k bradavkám. Objel je jazykem. Víc už Draco nevydržel. Přitáhl si Harryho do hlubokého polibku. Jejich těla se proplétala ještě dlouho, než nalezla konečné ukojení jejich vášně, které mělo mít pro oba nedozírné následky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2. Nic není tak, jak se zdá**

Harry zaklapl velké šedé desky a unaveně si promnul obličej. Se smrtijedy se poslední dobou roztrhl pytel. Při tom to nebyly žádné velké případy. Občas nějaký ten samosplachovací záchod, kousací konvička a podobné blbosti. Ovšem poslední dva dny začaly být útoky daleko agresivnější a dokonce byli prokleti i dva kouzelníci, několik mudlů nepočítaje.

Frustrovaně se podíval na hodiny na zdi. Velká ručička se neodkladně blížila k dvanáctce a malá k šestce.

„Sakra!"

Dneska si chtěli s Dracem udělat pěkný večer. Zajít na večeři. Projít se nočním Londýnem okolo Temže a potom se pomilovat doma v posteli. Plán pěkný, merlinžel realita naprosto odlišná. Nestíhal. Zoufale nestíhal. Za chvíli tu měl být Draco a on musel ještě dopsat hlášení za poslední dva týdny a taky se potřeboval ještě osprchovat.

Vzduch pročíslo třepetání pergamu. Tiše se snesl na Harryho stůl a čekal na otevření. Harry ho s povzdechem otevřel.

„Doufám, že je to od šéfa, že chce hlášení už dnes do desíti." Povzdechl si a s trpitelským výrazem rozdělal pergamen. Na pergamenu byla zpráva od Draca, který se omlouval, poněvadž se bude muset zdržet v práci a nemůže tak jít na smluvenou večeři. Potter dost dobře věděl, že Draco má ohledně ostrova Man a sedmilístků co dělat. Irové byli vážně strašní.

Harry se cítil pod psa. Zároveň byl ovšem rád, že to nebyl on, kdo musí psát tuhle nenáviděnou zprávu. Takhle by si to mohl od Draca později vybrat. Poťouchle se usmál, když se projevilo jeho zmijozelské já.

Ťuk. Ťuk.

„Dále." Pronesl Harry ještě trochu ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Harry, nesu ti ještě nějaké dokumenty ohledně těch případů mudlovské toalety." Vešla dovnitř Romilda Vaneová.

„Jo, dík. Dej je třeba …" rozhlédl se po místnosti přeplněné pergameny. „Dej je někam." Povzdechl si. Romilda se na něho krásně usmála. Hůlkou opsala elegantní křivku a rázem bylo místo i pro dokumenty v jejím náručí.

„Nechceš kafe nebo čaj?" zeptala se přátelsky. Harry k ní zvedl ztrápený pohled a přikývl.

„Díky." Řekl Harry a zase sklonil hlavu k pergamenům před sebou.

Pouze se usmála a odkráčela připravit kávu. Vítězný záblesk v jejích očích Harry už nezaznamenal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Draco otevřel dveře do domu, který si poměrně nedávno s Harrym koupili. Byla to vlastně ruina. Oni jí ovšem nechali opravit a zařídili si jí podle sebe. Hermiona říkala, že jí vdechli život. Dracovi to přišlo jako moc _ženské tvrzení_, ovšem i on musel uznat, že je v domě spokojený. Rád se vracel domů. Cítil se tam jako doma. Usmál se nad svými myšlenkami.

Skopl boty a hodil hábit na věšák. Normálně by ho vzal nahoru a dal do koše se špinavým prádlem, aby se o něho postarali skřítci. Teď ovšem spěchal za Harrym, třeba by se mohla uskutečnit aspoň jedna část jejich plánu.

Když se přemístil, viděl, že Harry ještě nespí. V ložnici se svítilo, to tedy znamená, že na něho Harry čeká. Dracovi poskočilo srdce radostí. Někdy si vážně připadal jako zamilovaný puberťák. Tedy kdyby věděl, jak si zamilovaný puberťák připadá. V době, kdy procházel pubertou, měl na práci jiné věci než starosti kvůli ženám nebo mužům.

Ano, život s Harrym obrousil jeho zmijozelské hrany. Samozřejmě, že byl Zmijozel tělem i duší pořád, ovšem vsakovali se do něho nepatrné části Nebelvíra. No tohle raději nebude rozebírat teď. Teď ho čekají daleko příjemnější myšlenky. Přemítal stoupaje do schodů.

Na předposledním schodu našel Harryho košili. Nevěnoval tomu velkou pozornost, což ovšem byla chyba, jak měl sám za chvíli zjistit.

Zpod dveří ložnice prosvítal pruh světla. Ze zavřené místnosti se ozval smích. To by nebylo nic divného, kdyby to ovšem nebyl ženský smích. Draco zmrzl na místě. Tohle nebyla Grangerová. Teď se ozval hlas Harryho. Šeptání. Draco se pořád ještě nemohl pohnout.

_Tohle ne. Co to znamená? _Hlavou mu běžela jedna šílenější myšlenka za druhou. Bál se pohnout. Bál se otevřít dveře. Bál se ocitnout tváří v tvář pravdě. Ano, měl strach. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stál s očima upřenýma na pruh světla vyzařujícího zpod dveří.

Smích. Trochu hlasitější.

To Draca vytrhlo ze strnulosti. Přešel dvěma kroky zbytek chodby a prudce otevřel dveře do ložnice. Pohled, který se mu naskytl, mu vyrazil dech.

Harry se na posteli válel s nějakou ženštinou. On ležel a žena na něm seděla a rozepínala mu košili.

Takže ta košile na schodech patří jí! Problesklo mu hlavou.

Kalhoty Harry už dávno neměl, pouze trenýrky. Žena se sklonila, aby polaskala jazykem Harryho bradavku. Ten se samozřejmě neubránil tichému povzdechu, který u něho taková stimulace vyvolala. Dracovi se najednou udělalo zle. Nemohl dýchat. Nemohl se hýbat. S vytřeštěnýma očima sledoval svého partnera, jak si to rozdává s nějakou rajdou.

Harry byl v sedmém nebi. Dokázal vnímat jen vzrůstající euforii. Euforii, která se brzo změní v uspokojení, jak doufal. Bylo to trochu jiné, než obvykle. Ale nebylo to špatné. Teplý jazyk zanechával na jeho hrudi pálící cestičky. Ruka jeho _trpitele _se vydala na průzkum dolních partií.

„Draco!" Zaúpěl.

Romilda lehce ztuhla při vyslovení Dracova jména. Ale skoro okamžitě pokračovala v rozdělané práci. Zatímco v Dracovi se při vyslovení jeho jména něco hnulo.

„Nenechte se rušit." Pronesl chladným hlasem. Romilda vypískla a zkřížila ruce na hrudi. „Jenom si vezmu svoje věci a půjdu, protože s tebou Pottere, nechci mít už nic společného!" vyprskl vztekle. Otevřel svojí šatní skříň, zamával hůlkou a jeho věci se samy sbalily.

„Draco?" ozval se poprvé Harry. Zněl omámeně a nevěřícně. „Proč jsi najednou tam a kde jsi byl a co… Romildo!" Uvědomil si Harry, s kým leží polosvlečen v posteli. Najednou bylo všechno vzrušení pryč a nahradila ho poctivá panika. V hlavě mu šrotovalo rychleji než u OVCí a kolečka dopadla na správná místa. _To kafe!_

Na tohle už se Draco nevydržel dívat. Popravdě, lámalo mu to srdce. „Sbohem Pottere!" rozloučil se chladně a odešel z ložnice. Oči ho pálili. Jeho chůze byla nejistá jako první krůčky narozeného hříběte. Motal se. Bylo mu zle. Harry ho podvedl a s takovou! Ani nevěděl, jak se dostal z domu. Na chvilku se opřel o sloupek na verandě.

„Proč?" zakníkl ublíženě. Zhrozil se, jak zní jeho hlas. Slabě. Bezmocně. Tohle není přece potomek rodu Malfoyů! _Vzchop se! Je to jenom Potter!_ vzlyk následoval další.

Harry si skoro okamžitě po tom co odešel Draco, uvědomil, co se stalo. Vrhnul nechutný pohled na Romildu a sliboval jí udělat ze života peklo. Ovšem prvořadé bylo dohnat Draca a vysvětlit mu, co se vlastně stalo. Hopkaje po místnosti, jak si natahoval kalhoty, se dostal až ke dveřím. Ze schodů div nespadl, jak je rychle seběhl. Třemi skoky přeběhl chodbu a už otevíral dveře ven. Vyběhl do chladné noci. Po Dracovi ani stopy.

„Draco ne!" zasténal zničeně. „Ne."

„Už nikdy mi neříkej jménem. Rozumíš, Pottere? Nikdy!" odsekl Draco, který se ještě stále opíral o sloupek za Harryho zády. Harry se zmateně otočil. Jakmile uviděl Draca, tvář se mu rozjasnila úlevným úsměvem.

„Draco. Draco, já vím, jak to vypadá, ale to není tak jak si myslíš." Začal zmateně vysvětlovat Harry.

„Neříkej mi Draco, Pottere! Pro tebe jsem Malfoy rozumíš!" zařval Draco nenávistným tónem a zabodl Harrymu svoji hůlku do hrudníku. Harry o krok ustoupil.

„Ne, Draco. Ty to nechápeš! Já jsem nevěděl, co dělám! Vážně!" Harry byl zoufalý.

Křup.

To se Dracova pěst potkala s Harryho nosní chrupavkou. Na to se Zmijozel otočil a hlasitým _Puf!_ ho už nebylo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3. Tvrdohlavost a snaha**

Draco tu noc nemohl usnout. Pokaždé když zavřel oči, se mu vybavila scéna z ložnice. Samozřejmě věděl, že s Harrym nejsou bezkonfliktní pár. Popravdě zažili spolu už hodně hádek a rozepří. Většina z nich ovšem končila kvalitním sexem. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by mu Harry mohl udělat tohle… Draca znovu začaly pálit oči.

Po hádce s Harrym se přemístil na Malfoy Manor. Jeho matka už spala a tak se vyhnul zbytečným otázkám, které by jeho smutek ještě víc rozjitřily. Věděl, že nakonec se otázkám typu: „_Proč jsi tady a ne s Harrym?" _nevyhne, ovšem teď na ně neměl ani pomyšlení. Seděl u krbu v pohodlném křesle, v ruce sklenku kvalitního koňaku a před očima mu neustále běžela Harryho postelová eskapáda.

Draco to vážně nechápal. „Proč? Harry proč?" šeptal tančícím plamenům. Ty mu samozřejmě odpověď nedaly. Jediný člověk na světě, který mohl Dracovi odpovědět byl momentálně na jeho listině nepřátel číslo jedna.

Ani si neuvědomil, kdy se mu Harry dostal tak moc pod kůži. Byl v něm zažraný jako Grangerová do učení.

_Kruci on Harryho miloval! _Zděšeně si uvědomil. Sklenka vypadla z rukou a vzácné skřítkovské sklo se roztříštilo. Nehorázná škoda, ovšem Dracovi to bylo putna.

„Já tě miluju, ty parchante a ty mně uděláš tohle." Ne, nekřičel. Na to neměl už sílu. Stejně tak neplakal, to ne. Byl Malfoy a ti nepláčou! Nikdy!

Zmožený zradou Draco Malfoy nakonec usnul neklidným spánkem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry netrpělivě přešlapoval před Dracovou kanceláří. V duchu si přehrával už asi po sté rozhovor, který spolu svedou. Draco určitě všechno pochopí a všechno bude v pořádku. Vezmou si dnes volno a mohli by strávit den jen oni sami. _Ano, to je báječný plán! _Harry Dracovi všechno vysvětlí, ten mu ihned odpustí a bude to jako před tím nechutným podrazem, který Romilda připravila.

Potom co se Draco přemístil, šel Harry zpět do ložnice. Našel tam stále polosvlečenou Romildu. Byl blázen, že si od ní vzal tu kávu! Ale tohle by ho nenapadlo ani v tom nejhorším snu. Jakmile se podíval na ohnisko svého problému div, že mu nezačaly z očí sršet blesky. Romilda poznala, že hluboce přestřelila a začala se oblékat. Harry jí v očích zahlédl strach. Ten sakra měla mít! Zničila mu vztah s Dracem. Zničila mu vztah s člověkem, kterého miluje!

Harry si sedl na postel a hlavu složil do dlaní. V očích ho zaštípali slzy. Něco se lehounce dotklo jeho hlavy v něčem, co snad mělo být soucitné pohlazení. Harryho ruka vystřelila a chňapla po té Romildině.

„Vypadni! Rozumíš, vypadni! Buď ráda, že tě nezavřu. Za zneužití se chodí do Azkabanu víš?" zkřivil tvář do šklebu. „Už tě nechci nikdy vidět. Zítra dáš výpověď nebo všem řeknu, co se stalo. A teď koukej vypadnout, ty mrcho!" Okolo Harryho se začala formovat magie. Jasně byly vidět jiskry a třepetání vzduchu. Romilda neřekla ani slovo. Ovšem když si jedna jiskra našla místo na její paži, okamžitě se otočila a vykráčela z ložnice.

Mladík se schoulil na posteli a koukal na zeď.

Harryho ze vzpomínek vyrušila ozvěna kroků znějící chodbou. Ty kroky by poznal všude. Draco! Naposledy si v hlavě přehrál dialog, který povedou a podíval se na blížícího Draca. Ten jak Harryho spatřil, na chvíli strnul. Přišel by na to ovšem buď pozorný člověk, nebo někdo, kdo Draca dobře zná. Na setinu sekundy si Harry myslel, že se Draco otočí a půjde pryč. To by ovšem nebyl Draco. Pyšně zvedl hlavu a zamířil do své kanceláře, Harryho naprosto ignorujíc.

To Pottera trochu vyvedlo z míry. Sice nečekal, že by se mu Draco vrhl okolo krku, ale tohle taky ne. Přinejmenším čekal nějakou šerednou kletbu. Ignorace nebyla v plánu. Draco okolo něho proplul jakoby nic. Otevřel dveře své kanceláře vešel dovnitř a zavřel je za sebou.

Harry si už po několikáté za posledních deset hodin promnul unaveně obličej. _Tohle bude těžké._ Po několika minutách se odhodlal zaklepat na dveře kanceláře.

Ticho.

Vzal za kliku a otevřel dveře.

„Nepamatuji si, že bych ti dovolil vstoupit, Pottere!" přivítal ho Dracův hlas přívětivý asi jako dračice na vejcích.

„Draco, poslyš. Já vím, že to co se stalo včera večer, muselo vypadat divně. Ale rozhodně to není tak jak si myslíš." Nasadil Harry vysvětlovací hlas s podtónem podřízenosti.

„Pottere, včera jsem se myslím vyjádřil dosti jasně, ohledně toho jak mě máš oslovovat." Podíval se Draco poprvé na Harryho od té doby, co vešel do místnosti. Z jeho očí čišel chlad. Harry se mimoděk otřásl. „Pokud nemáš na srdci něco, co se týká mé práce, myslím, že bude rozumnější, pokud odejdeš." Pokračoval Draco a sklonil hlavu k pergamenu před sebou. „Dveře jsou přímo za tebou." Poznamenal, když se Harry neměl k odchodu.

„Draco prosím!" Harry byl zoufalý. Vztah, který si oba vybudovali, se zdál být tak lehce zbouratelný jako hrad z písku. „Já za to co se stalo, nemůžu." Potřásl černovlasý mladík hlavou.

„Ale jistěže ne. Ona prostě vlezla do _naší_ postele sama že?" Ušklíbl se Draco. „Řekni, Pottere. Jak dlouho už jí pícháš?"

Harry nebyl schopen odpovědi. Tohle byla jeho nejhorší noční můra.

„Víš co, raději nic neříkej a koukej padat! Nechci tě už nikdy vidět! Rozumíš? Nikdy!" Draco si sice snažil zachovat chladnou hlavu, ovšem emoce jsou svině.

„Ne, neodejdu, dokud mě nevyslechneš!" Harry toho měl taky plné zuby. Sakra vždyť on byl stejná oběť jako Draco.

„Ty mi nemáš co vysvětlovat. Ty děvko!" Draco ztratil poslední zbytky příčetnosti. Namířil hůlku na Harryho a ten vystřelil ze dveří jako splašenej potlouk. Draco zuřivě vydýchával své „nezvládnutí situace". _Promerlina! Co jsem to udělal. Vždyť jsem ho mohl zabít! _Myšlenky mu běžely jedna za druhou. Už už se chtěl zvednout a jít se podívat, jestli je Harry v pořádku. Ovšem když už se zvedal, vybavila se mu opět ona postelová scéna. Místo toho, aby šel zkontrolovat Harryho, pouze švihl hůlkou. Dveře se vrátily na své místo. Draco sklonil hlavu k pergamenu před sebou a dělal, jakoby vůbec neprohodil svého, teď už bývalého partnera dveřmi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„No tak Harry nevrť se tolik nebo na tebe použiju _Petrifficus_! Takhle sebou nemrskají ani mimina." Nasadila Hermiona přemlouvací tón. Harry jí ovšem skoro nevnímal. Pouze podvědomě reagoval na štiplavou dezinfekci, kterou mu čistila rány po jeho nedobrovolném letu.

Hermiona měla trochu strach, když se Harry neukázal na domluveném obědě, tak zašla k němu do kanceláře, kde ovšem nezastihla nikoho. S pomyšlením, že je Harry nejspíš nemocný, se vydala k němu domů, aby ho tam našla zakrváceného a schouleného v křesle. Nechápala, co se stalo, ale podle toho, že nikde neviděla Draca, si mnohé domyslela. Vzdychla. Namočila tampon do elixíru a vyčistila další tržnou ránu, kterých měl Harry nepočítaně. Vnutila mu upokojující lektvar a odleviosovala ho do postele.

„Teď je čas zjistit, proč Harry vypadá, tak jak vypadá."

Z krabičky na krbu si vzala trochu letaxu a s výkřikem _Ministerstvo kouzel_ vstoupila do smaragdových plamenů. Vystoupila z prostorného krbu v Ministerské hale. Smetla několik vloček popela a rovnou zamířila do kanceláře Draca Malfoye.

Neobtěžovala se s klepáním a nahrnula se do jeho kanceláře jako velká voda.

„Draco, nevím, co jste si s Harrym provedli. Ale on je naprosto mimo, kdybych za ním nezašla, ani by se neobtěžoval si ošetřit všechny ty rány, které má. " Začala zhurta ihned ode dveří. Draco na ní koukal jako na zjevení.

„Co si to dovoluješ?" Draco byl vážně rozzuřený. Tak Potter pošle kamarádku, aby to vyžehlila za něj! To se chlapec přepočítal.

„Co si to dovoluju? Draco co se stalo?" Zeptala se Hermiona nervózně znějícím hlasem. Dracův tón se jí vůbec nelíbil a začala tušit, že za tímhle se skrývá daleko víc, než obyčejná hádka.

„Tak Potter tě sem poslal a ani ti neřekl, co provedl?" Snažil se Draco o vyrovnaný hlas, ovšem místy mu přeskakoval do hysterie.

„Harry mi nebyl schopen říct ani slovo. Je naprosto v šoku." Nasadila Hermiona profesionální léčitelský tón.

„V šoku jo? No to jsem byl včera taky, když jsem ho našel v posteli s Romildou Vaneovou." Tak teď se mu to povedlo. Díval se na naprosto konsternovanou Hermionu.

„Prosím?" ozvala se po chvíli.

„Myslím, že jsi slyšela dobře. Nyní bych ocenil, kdybys mě nechala být. Mám poměrně hodně práce a málo času." Jako po několikáté už dnes, sklonil hlavu k pergamenu a Hermionu ignoroval. Ta zřejmě pochopila, že z Draca toho opravdu víc nedostane, tak se otočila na patě a odešla se vyptávat na informace z jiného zdroje. Letaxem se přenesla zpět k Harrymu a čekala, co jí na to řekne on. Seděla u jeho postele, dokud nevyprchal lektvar. Harryho oči se otevřeli a ona si v nich mohla přečíst všechnu bolest světa. Alespoň jí to tak připadalo.

Harry jí po krátkém přemlouvání vyklopil svou verzi příběhu a zadíval se na ní žalostným pohledem.

„To bude dobré Harry. Uvidíš, bude to v pořádku." Konejšila ho v náručí a nenáviděla se za to, že lže nejlepšímu příteli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4. Zopakuj to?**

Poslední tři měsíce byly pro Draca peklo. Měl problémy se spaním. Skoro nejedl a cítil se neustále slabý a nemocný. Začaly ho trápit žaludeční vředy, protože jeho strava rozhodně nebyla taková, jaká by měla být. Tedy alespoň si myslel, že to jsou vředy. Navíc ho často bolela hlava. To pro změnu připisoval neustálé práci a nadměrnému přísunu kofeinu.

Byl naplno ponořen do své práce a nechtěl slyšet o ničem jiném. Smlouva s Irskem ohledně ostrova Man se zdála být na spadnutí. Pokud se to opravdu podaří, čeká Draca příjemná prémie a zřejmě i povýšení.

Draco podepsal poslední pergamen na svém stole. Bylo deset hodin večer a on byl pořád ještě v práci. Přemístil papír do správných desek a spokojeně se usmál nad vydařenou prací. Jednání ohledně sedmilístků a ostrova Man bylo a je náročné, teď to vážně vypadá ovšem nadějně. Promnul si spokojeně ruce.

Sedmilístky byly vzácná přísada do lektvarů, jež rostla pouze na ostrově Man. Tím pádem kdo bude vlastnit ostrov, bude vlastnit právo prodávat tuhle, dle Dracova mínění, nehorázně pitomou kytku.

Zničehonic mu zakručelo v žaludku. Uvědomil si, že dneska měl pouze tři černé kávy a asi dvě sušenky, které mu přinesla jeho sekretářka. Paní starší asi o deset let. Moc milá, poslední dobou spíš vlezlá. Oběd, který mu donesla asi před deseti hodinami, ležel studený na tom nejvzdálenějším koutu stolu.

„Když na to zakouzlím _ohřívací kouzlo_, nic se stát nemůže." Usoudil a vykonal jednoduché kouzlo. Z pokrmu začala stoupat pára a kancelář provoněla vůně ryby v těstíčku s bramborovou kaší. Draco tohle jídlo takřka miloval. Začaly se mu sbíhat sliny. Nabral na vidličku první sousto a strčil si ho do pusy. Dvakrát skousl a musel rybu vyplivnout do ubrousku.

Okamžitě co si vzal to malé sousto, se mu udělalo špatně. Odstrčil jídlo a nechal ho zmizet. Snažil se rozdýchat nenadálou nevolnost. Jídlo nevypadalo zkažené, ale dobré teda určitě nebylo.

„No jo co bys taky chtěl. Teplé jídlo jsi měl před více než…" zamyslel se a pak raději mávl rukou. Rozhodl se, že pořádný spánek bude daleko lepší. Přivolal si k sobě hábit, oblékl si ho a zamířil ke krbům připojeným k letaxu. Odletaxoval se do pronajatého domu a uvelebil se ke spánku. Pocit nevolnosti pomalu odezníval.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ráno nebylo po nevolnosti ani památky. Draco vstal pomalu z postele. Došoural se do koupelny, kde provedl nejnutnější ranní očistu a rozhodl se udělat něco, co neudělal už pěkně dlouho a totiž nasnídat se!

Snídaně to sice nebyla v plném slova smyslu. Jenom černá káva a toust, on ovšem neměl na nic jiného chuť a taky měl tak trochu strach, aby se mu neudělalo opětovně zle. Po posledním soustu odlevitoval šálek a talířek do dřezu s tím, že o tohle se postará později.

Odešel zpět do ložnice, kde se oblékl a zamířil ke krbu. Nabral si letax a se zvoláním _Ministerstvo kouzel_ vstoupil do krbu. Nikdy neměl problémy s cestováním po letaxové síti. Nikdy. Tak proč když vystoupil na Ministerstvu, se mu zatočila hlava a on málem upadl. Naštěstí ho zachytil procházející kouzelník, který si mrmlal něco ve smyslu, že mladý pán to asi trochu přepískl a měl by se z té opice vyspat. Draco nechápal, o jaké opici to mluví, ale to nebylo to nehorší. Hlava ho bolela jako střep a pořád se mu točila. Opřel se o kamenný krb a zkoušel náhlou indispozici rozdýchat. Po pár minutách a několika pohrdavých pohledech od kolemjdoucích se mu to povedlo a on mohl opustit krb a zamířit do své kanceláře.

„To bude zase dneska den!" povzdechl si, když usedal za stůl. A ani nevěděl, jak velkou má pravdu.

Ťuk. Ťuk.

„Dále." Odpověděl Draco na klepání a věnoval se pergamenům před sebou.

„Pane Malfoyi," hlas jeho sekretářky zněl zvláštně. Draco Zpozorněl. „Jsou tu zástupci Irska. Jedná se o ost…"

„Jedná se o ostrov Man, o co jiného že?" povzdechl si Draco vyřízeně. „Dobře, zaveďte je do jednací síně a nabídněte jim kávu." Usmál se zničeně Draco, tedy usmál, spíš ušklíbl. „Co zase chtějí!" zajel si rukou do vlasů div, že si pramen nevytrhl. Začínal toho mít plné zuby.

Chtěl zmizet. Pryč. Možná až dořeší tuhle nedořešitelnou záležitost s Iry, mohl by si vzít dovolenou a nějak zajet. Jo přesně to udělá. Rozhodl se. Vstal tak prudce až se mu na chvíli zamotala hlava a před očima měl černo. Chytil se desky stolu a počítal do desíti, než se mu hlava uklidnila a on viděl něco jiného než temnotu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Dobrá teda pane Ó Tuathail. Jsem velmi rád, že jsme se domluvili. Návrh na novou smlouvu Vám pošleme řekněme zítra. Ano?" Draco byl na sebe pyšný, teď už to vážně musí klapnout! _Tohle už vyjde!_ Tři hodiny sedí s irským Ministrem kouzel a konečně se snad dokázali dohodnout. Skvělé!

Draco ignoroval točení hlavy, když se zvedl a potřásl si rukou s ministrem Ó Tuathailem.

„Přeji pěkný zbytek dne a nashledanou." Rozloučil se Draco, přeci jen byl vychován v rodině, která dbala na etiketu.

Dveře se otevírají a dovnitř vstoupí jeho sekretářka.

„Pane Malfoyi, nechcete jít něco sníst? Kdy jste jedl naposledy? Snědl jste včera aspoň ten oběd, co jsem Vám přinesla?" Draco zakroutil hlavou v negativním gestu. „To jsem si myslela! Měl byste něco sníst. Nebo byste měl navštívit léčitele!" řekla trucovitým hlasem. Měla Draca Malfoye ráda. Ano, samozřejmě, že měl své chvilky, ale většinou s ní jednal na rovinu a snažil se jí ve všem vyhovět.

„Rebeko, děkuji za starost, ale nic mi není. Jsem pouze unavený. Poslední dobou mám problémy se spaním a navíc všechna ta práce." Věnoval jí úsměv. Nesouhlasně přikývla.

„Měl byste jít k tomu léčiteli." Na to se otočila a odkráčela za svou prací mrmlajíc si něco nelichotivého o Dracovi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Rebeko, dnes jdu už domů. Vážně mi není dobře." Draco za sebou zavřel dveře kanceláře a měl se k odchodu.

„Pane Malfoyi, vždyť Vy vypadáte jak nezralá mandragora." Vyděsila se Rebeca při pohledu na Draca. „Je mi jedno, jestli nechcete, ale k tomu léčiteli vás doženu." Skoro ječela. Draca už po několikáté udivilo jednání ženy, která se často pokládala div ne za jeho matku, a při tom bylo pouze o deset let starší.

„Potřebuju se jenom vyspat. Potom mi bude líp." Snažil se jí Draco přesvědčit. To by se mu ovšem nemohlo zrovna teď zatmět před očima a on by nesměl skončit na zemi. Rebeca k němu přiskočila a pomáhala mu zvednout se.

„Tak co, teď už mi věříte?" Nasadila zase ten mateřský hlas. Draco roztržitě kývl. Na nic jiného se nezmohl, hlava se mu pořád ještě točila jako po divoké jízdě na hypogrifovi. „Tak jdeme." Zavelela Rebeca. Vzala si z věšáku hábit. Popadla Draca silou, kterou od ní nečekal a táhla ho směrem k letaxové síti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Pane Malfoyi potřeboval bych konzultaci od jedné naší specialistky." Divže nekoktal léčitel. Něco ho evidentně rozrušilo. Draco si toho postaršího léčitele pamatoval. Po tom, co jejich rodinný léčitel zemřel, často navštěvoval právě tohohle. Jeho tón se mu ale vůbec nelíbil.

„Konzultaci? Co mi je?" Draco začínal být nervózní. Tohle nevypadalo pouze na obyčejnou únavu a stres. „Je to něco závažného? Jestli ano, chci, abyste mi to řekl na rovinu." Zavrčel Draco. Hlavou mu běželo, že má třeba už jen pár měsíců života. Ano, kouzelníci byli odolnější vůči nemocem, ovšem nebyli nesmrtelní.

„Pane Malfoyi, bude lepší, když zavolám odbornici. Nerad bych Vás vylekal nebo podobně." Léčitel už našel svůj klid a vyrovnanost, přesto Dracovi přišlo, že mu něco tají.

„Dobrá, zavolejte jí." Kývnul Draco. Léčitel odešel z vyšetřovny a zavřel za sebou dveře. Nechal tak Draca napospas ne zrovna veselým myšlenkám. Hlavou mu běžela jedna nemoc za druhou a vzpomínal na symptomy, které mají. Žádná ovšem nesplňovala všechny jeho neduhy. Zkusil se postavit a alespoň se projít, ovšem jen co vstal, začala se mu zase motat hlava. Raději si tedy sedl na lůžko a čekal.

„To by byl ovšem první případ za posledních deset let." Zněl ženský hlas, který Draco dost dobře znal.

„Grangerová?" Byl zmatený. „Co tady děláš?"

„Oh, tak vy se znáte. To je skvělé. Slečna Vás tedy pane Malfoyi vyšetří a následovně budeme znát příčinu vaší ehm _nemoci_." Zakoktal se na posledním slovu.

„Ale ty jsi přece ženská léčitelka! Co se tu děje?" Draco prudce vstal, aby vzápětí klesl zpět na lůžko. Oba léčitelé k němu přiskočili, aby mu pomohli. „Nechte mě! Co to znamená?" Dožadoval se odpovědi.

„Draco, já tě prostě vyšetřím a pak se můžeme hádat ano?" Hermiona se snažila o klidný vyrovnaný tón, ovšem samotná byla docela vyvedená z míry, že se jedná o Draca. Draco unavený ze všeho co se poslední dobou stalo, už neměl sílu odporovat. Přikývl. „Lehni si prosím."

Draco si lehl na lehátko. Hermiona mu nad břichem opsala složitou křivku. Nad Dracovým břichem vyvstali nějaké znaky. Hermiona si sama pro sebe něco mrmlala. Poté opsala další křivku. Nad břichem se mu zjevila podivná hýbající se mlha. Hermiona rozevřela doširoka oči.

„Promerlina!" se zaujatou tváří sledovala pohyb nad Dracovým břichem.

„Sakra co to je?" Zděsil se Draco a trhl sebou. Obraz se na chvíli rozplynul, poté se ovšem ustálil.

„Tohle je čtyřměsíční plod." pronesla Hermiona neustále zaujatá sledováním pohybující se mlhy.

„Zopakuj to?" řekl Draco vyděšeně, rovněž sledujíc pohybující se mlhu nad jeho břichem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5. Proč já?**

„Pokud tohle má být nějaký vtip, není vtipný." Řekl rozzuřeně budoucí otec. „Dělat si ze mě legraci nebudeš!"

„To není vtip. Podívej, tady můžeš vidět hlavičku a tady jsou nožičky." Máchala hůlkou jako ukazovátkem.

„Grangerová! Tohle není vtipné, já nejsem těhotný!" Prudce se posadil, čímž přerušil zobrazovací kouzlo a mlha se tak nenávratně rozplynula.

Hermiona se nadechla_. Tohle bude zlé. _

„No myslím, že jsme oba viděli důkaz toho, že jsi." Zkusila nasadit profesionální hlas. „Osobně jsem se s mužským těhotenstvím ještě nesetkala, ale četla jsem o něm snad vše, co bylo vydáno." Odmlčela se. „Je to zázrak Draco." Usmála se pitomě.

„Já. Nejsem. Těhotný." Odsekával jednotlivá slova. „Nemůžu být! To nejde! Ne!" z křiku přešel do tlumeného zasténání.

„No mužská těhotenství nejsou tak častá, ale vyskytují se. Moc se o nich nemluví, ale čas od času se případ objeví. Draco je to přece úžasné." Snažila se ho povzbudit. „Musíš to říct Harrymu!"

To Draca spolehlivě probralo. „Potterovi? Nikdy! Dej mi nějakej lektvar, ať se _toho_ můžu zbavit a bude vše vyřešeno." Zatímco tohle pronesl, si stačil obléci hábit a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Lektvar? Ty to nechceš říct Harrymu? Draco! Tohle nemůžeš myslet vážně!" Hermiona nevěděla co říct jako první. „Ty to nechceš říct Harrymu? On má právo to vědět!" Tohle Hermiona opravdu nečekala. Když jí přišel říct léčitel Harris, že potřebuje konzultaci u jednoho mladíka, popravdě div nevyskočila do stropu. Těhotný muž! Její sen. Ani v té nejděsivější noční můře jí nenapadlo, že by se mohlo jednat o Draca.

„Potter nemá právo nic vědět. Je to pouze moje věc a nikoho jiného." Přetrhl Hermioně její myšlenky naprosto ledovým hlasem, divže jí po něm nevyskočila husí kůže.

„Ale je to přece i Harryho dítě!" argumentovala.

„Jsi si jistá? Teď mi prosím dej lektvar a já půjdu." Zvedl k ní dlaň s naprosto lhostejným pohledem.

„Žádný lektvar ti nedám." Teď pro změnu málem naskočila husí kůže Dracovi. Sklonil nataženou ruku. „Samozřejmě, že je přerušení těhotenství možné." Začala pomalu.

„Ano, proto chci ten lektvar!" Vyjel na ni.

„Nechej mě domluvit prosím. Těhotenství je možné přerušit. U mužů je to poněkud komplikovanější, ale jde to také. Bohužel nebo spíš naštěstí pouze do druhého měsíce. Poté už se dítě natolik ztotožní s tvou magií, že provést potrat je nemožné, aniž bychom ohrozili tvou magii nebo dokonce i život. Navíc, ty bys vážně dokázal zabít svoje vlastní dítě? Protože tohle už není pouze shluk buněk. To dítě už slyší, co říkáš! Za chvíli se ucítíš, jak se hýbá." _On to myslel vážně! Promerlina! Tohle ne, tohle mu nemůžu dovolit._

„Takže se _toho_ nezbavím?" Zeptal se pomalu.

„_Toho?_" Zakroutila hlavou. „Neznám léčitele, který by něco takového udělal." pokrčila rádoby lhostejně rameny. „Myslím, že bys to vážně měl říct Harrymu." Draco chtěl protestovat. „Draco, on mi říkal, co se stalo. Vždyť jsi ho vůbec nevyslechl! Aspoň to jsi měl udělat, než si ho odsoudil."

Posměšně si odfrkl. „Už jsem ti říkal, že Pottera to zajímat nemusí."

„Ale…"

„Není to jeho." Doufal, že zůstal natolik nad věcí, aby Hermiona neprokoukla jeho lež.

„Cože?" Vykulila oči.

Pokrčil rameny. „Když mohl on, můžu i já ne?" _Sakra, jestli se bude vyptávat ještě chvilku, už to asi nezvládnu._

Hermiona se na něho zadívala. „Jistě." Řekla nakonec rezervovaně. „Víš, pokud to dítě nechceš, můžeš ho po porodu dát k adopci." Nabídla jiné východisko.

„Proč já?" zasténal. Posadil se na židli a hlavu složil do dlaní. Neměl daleko k pláči. „Proč se tohle musí stát mně? Víc podělat se to už nedá!" šeptal svým dlaním. Hermioně ho bylo líto. Tohle určitě nebyla lehká situace pro ženu natož pro muže.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se vrátil do bytu naprosto vyřízený. S Hermionou se nakonec dohodli, že se nebude dítěte snažit zbavit a po porodu ho dá k adopci. Samozřejmě také dostal přednášku na téma těhotenství až do takových detailů, které opravdu nechtěl vědět. Patřil k tomu i Hermionin monolog na téma zdravé stravy a stresu. V práci si bude muset vzít dovolenou. Hermiona slíbila, že mu napíše _posudek_ a on ho dá nadřízenému.

„Skvělé, už se nemůžu dočkat pohledu svého šéfa!" Takhle si vážně svůj život nepředstavoval. Zmoženě se posadil na kuchyňskou židli. Na stole stál tác s jeho večeří. Když matka zjistila, že se rozešel s Harrym. Posílala každý večer do jeho bytu domácího skřítka s večeří. Zaškrundalo mu v břiše. S povzdechem sundal víko a kuchyň zaplavila vůně rostbífu a hořčicové omáčky. Draco čekal, že se mu opět udělá špatně. Tahle vůně dítěti ale evidentně nevadila. „Aspoň něco." S úšklebkem si Draco přisunul talíř a dal se do večeře.

Tu noc usínal kupodivu dobře a ani noční můry ho moc netrápili.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Za to Harry tu noc nespal dobře. Stejně jako Draco i on se naplno ponořil do své práce. Noční můry, které ho nepronásledovaly od války, se vrátily snad ještě s větší intenzitou. Snad každou noc od rozchodu s Dracem se budil zbrocený potem a nejednou dokonce i s výkřikem.

V práci se mu také příliš nedařilo. Ne a ne přijít Smrtijedům na stopu. Poslední měsíc vystoupili dokonce veřejně v Příčné ulici. Jenže než se tam stihli přemístit Bystrozoři, Smrtijedi byli pryč. Zbylo po nich několik rozbitých výloh, ale hlavně tři mrtvá těla kouzelníků, kteří se je bláhově snažili zadržet.

Samozřejmě _Fiasko na Příčné_, jak to nazval tisk, Bystrozorům na slávě nepřidalo a obzvláště Denní Věstec si na nich a konkrétně na Harrym nehorázně smlsnul. Dostal dokonce několik Huláků!

Při tom on byl ve všem nevinně! Ve všem!

Zkoušel Dracovi po incidentu v jeho kanceláři napsat dopis. Vrátil se mu zpět, neotevřený a s ním ještě jeden. Ještě teď má nutkání se škrábat, když si vzpomene na tu vyrážku, co mu naskákala po otevření. Ani nevěděl, jestli ho víc ranila kletba na něho uvalená nebo obsah samotný. Kvůli těm mokvajícím bolákům musel dokonce za Hermionou, která mu je ošetřila.

Hermiona, Harry nevěděl, co by si bez ní počal. Necítil k ní milenecký vztah to rozhodně ne. Byla pro něj milovanou kamarádkou a často i rádkyní. Ovšem, když se dověděl, že byla za Dracem. Zuřil. Později pochopil, že se mu snažila pouze pomoci, sic neúspěšně. Vztek ovšem tenkrát převyšoval zdravý rozum.

Harry se už asi po padesáté převalil v posteli. S povzdechem, že dnes mu není spánek dopřán, se rozhodl vstát a alespoň dopsat nějaké pergameny do práce. Došoural se do kuchyně, udělal si hrnek silného čaje a zasedl ke stolu. Před sebou měl kouzelnické fotky Příčné ulice i jiných míst, postižených útoky. Ať se na ně koukal, jak dlouho chtěl, nic neviděl. S hlubokým povzdechem odložil fotografie stranou a přitáhl si formuláře na hlášení. Otevřel lahvičku s inkoustem, namočil brk a začal zcela mechanicky vypisovat jednotlivé kolonky. S takovou ho zastihlo za pár hodin svítání.

Paprsky ozářily kuchyni a Harry si náhlou asociací vzpomněl na dovolenou ve Skotsku. Dracova matka jim tam zařídila pronájem nádherného zámečku. Byl to týden plný muchlování a sexu.

Konkrétně si vzpomněl na ráno, kdy se probudil po promilované noci a Draca nenašel ležet vedle sebe. Posadil se na posteli a spatřil Draca opřeného o okno na balkon. Světlo mu takřka prostupovalo bledou pokožkou. Paprsky mu utvářely okolo hlavy aureolu. Harry nikdy neviděl nic tak kýčovitého a zároveň tak… Zároveň tak nádherného. Nemohl uvěřit, že Draco je jeho. Nemohl.

Harry už notnou dobu nepsal, oddal se zcela svým vzpomínkám. Po té poslední mu ovšem do očí opětovně vhrkly slzy. Zuřivě se je snažil zahnat mnutím očí, ovšem neúspěšně.

Když s Dracem začínali žít, bylo to, no těžké je slabé slovo. Bylo to strašné! Neustále se hádali a byli na sebe protivní. Časem se ale vše srovnalo. Začali respektovat prostor toho druhého, a když Harry viděl zavřené dveře do pracovny, nechodil tam. Stejně tak Draco respektoval Harryho touhu mít čas pro sebe.

„Byli jsme spolu přes tři roky a všechno bylo v prdeli za tři minuty!" Smetl lahvičku s inkoustem ze stolu. „Kvůli pitomý náně, co si chtěla užít! " Slzy ho pořád pálily. „Nechci být sám." Zakňoural o chvíli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6. Radosti a strasti**

Draca nikdy nenapadlo, že těhotenství může být tak náročné, tak vyčerpávající.

Posledních pět týdnů nedělal sice nic jiného, než jedl a spal, ovšem cítil se vyřízený jako po famfrpálovém zápase s Nebelvírem. Krom toho ho Hermiona, která se stala jeho _vrchní_ léčitelkou, podrobila snad milionům vyšetření. Nutno dodat, že ne všechna byla příjemná. Vážně to bylo únavné. Sice mu Hermiona říkala, že tahle únava rychle odezní.

_Ale U Salazara bylo to už kolik týdnů! Co podle ní je teda rychle?_

Teď po pořádné koupeli se vyloženě těšil na svou postel. Vyšel z koupelny v chundelatém županu. Pyžamo měl nachystané na posteli. Tedy spíš jen nohavice, kabátec už ho příliš obepínal. Shodil ze sebe župan a natáhl se pro kalhoty. Zrak mu padl na zrcadlo, kde se odrážela jeho už poněkud zaoblená postava. Opravdu už to bylo vidět, samozřejmě, že pod hábitem se leccos ztratí, ovšem teď mohl jasně vidět jemnou oblinu svého břicha. Znechuceně se ušklíbl. Přešel k zrcadlu a ze všech stran se natáčel a prohlížel si tak své tělo.

„Nechutné! „ Ušklíbl se. Dítě jakoby ho slyšelo a odměnilo ho drcnutím do ledvin. „Potomek svého otce, opravdu." Řekl hořce s odkazem na Harryho.

Před pár dny zburcoval Hermionu, když se dítě začalo poprvé hýbat. Samozřejmě, že ho nenapadlo, že se ten malý vetřelec v jeho těle pouze pohybuje. Myslel si, kdo ví, co se neděje. A sice by si to nepřiznal, ale měl strach. Hermiona ho upokojila, že se o nic nejedná a předepsala mu další lektvar! Jakoby jich už neměl dost!

S povzdechem odstoupil od zrcadla, navlékl si nohavice a uvelebil se k spánku.

„Dostatek spánku je základ. Stejně tak zdravá a pravidelná strava." Ještě teď slyšel hlas té vševědoucí čarodějky. S povzdechem se převrátil na pravý bok a usnul spánkem spravedlivých.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ráno se probudil a _Světe div se!_ nebylo mu špatně! Nevolnosti odeznívali docela rychle, přesně jak Hermiona slíbila. Draco tomu byl velmi vděčný. Mohl tak sníst snídani, aniž by se musel obávat jejího návratu. Taky měl teď daleko větší apetit. Samozřejmě už před otěhotněním si potrpěl na dobrá jídla. Přeci jen je Malfoy! Ovšem pozoroval, že poslední dobou toho spořádá jako stádo hyppogrifů a často ještě nemá dost.

„Jestli to takhle půjde dál, budu vypadat jak ten bradavický tupec." Povzdechl si nad šálkem džusu a šestým toustem při vzpomínce na Hagrida. Jistěže se pokusil jíst méně, ovšem po tom mu bylo daleko víc špatně, připadal si jako po jízdě na tom mudlovském vynálezu. _Lokotoči nebo jak se to jmenuje._ Navíc dostal hodinové kázání od Grangerové. Po dalším určitě netoužil. Alespoň v nejbližší době určitě ne.

Dosnídal, nádobí dal do dřezu. _Skřítek už se postará._ Vzal si jednoho z Manoru docela nedávno. Sám si neuvařil a neustále si nechat pro něco posílat se mu vážně nechtělo. Vyřešil to tedy skřítkem. Jeho matce chybět nebude, má jich tam ještě nejméně deset.

V práci si vzal dovolenou. Jak Hermiona slíbila, vysvětlila vše jeho nadřízenému a zavázala ho slibem mlčenlivosti. Ne, že by zůstal naprosto bez práce. I Hermiona chápala, že by se unudil k smrti.

Jednání s Iry dopadlo nad očekávání dobře, takže už stačily opravdu jen doladit detaily a bylo. To byla ovšem otázky dvou dnů před třemi týdny. Od té doby mu pan Hughes dával podobné věci, smlouvy připravené na podepsání, které bylo nutné ještě zkontrolovat a případně poupravit. Práce to nebyla těžká, ale náročná na přesnost. A pořád lepší než se ukousat doma nudou.

Dnes ho čekalo procházení smlouvy ohledně dovozu dračích zubů z Čínského ohniváče. Tihle draci byli velmi choulostivý, co se týče prostředí, a proto se nemohli chovat jen tak někde. Jejich domovinou, jak už jejich jméno napovídá, je Čína a právě s tou se rozhodlo Britské Ministerstvo Kouzel uzavřít smlouvu ohledně dovážky zubů. Čínských ohniváčů totiž rapidně ubývalo a smlouva měla zajistit legální dovážení a tudíž i zvednutí jejich počtu.

Draco vstal od kuchyňského stolu a přešel do obývacího pokoje, který mu sloužil jako pracovna. Rozložil před sebou pergameny s návrhem smlouvy a dal se do pročítání. Nečetl ovšem nijak dlouho než se zezelenaly plameny v krbu a před ním se zjevila jeho matka.

„Oh, Draco miláčku!" smetla ze svých drahých šatů neviditelnou vločku popela a zamířila ke svému synovi.

„Matko!" Draco byl velmi velmi překvapený. Nemluvil s ní už hodně dlouho, a tudíž její návštěvu trochu očekával. Ovšem doufal, že bude lépe připraven. „Co tu děláš?" snažil se najít ztracenou jistotu.

„Dlouho jsi mě nenavštívil." Pokrčila elegantně rameny. „Tudíž jsem si řekla, že tě navštívím já." Usmála se na své jediné dítě.

„Eh, jistě. Sedni si." Máchl rukou k pohovce. „Dáš si čaj nebo kávu?" Správně Draco. Dělej jako nic. Vůbec nejsi těhotný a matka si toho určitě nevšimne. „Dosi!"

Lup!

V pokoji se objevil skřítek. Po objednání dvou _oolongů_ se skřítek přemístil do kuchyně a ani ne za pět minut byl zpět. Na tácku levitujícím před ním stála konvička a dva šálky. Na dezertním talířku byla kupka sušenek.

Dosi položil tác na stolek a s tichým _Lup!_ byl pryč.

Narcissa si vzala šálek do rukou a zadívala se na svého syna. Ten si překřížil ruce na břiše a zahleděl se na koberec pod svýma nohama. Najednou mu přišel velmi zajímavý.

_Nenápadnost Draco! Buď nenápadný! _Lehce se to řekne, ale těžko vykoná. Alespoň Dracovi to tak přišlo.

„Slyšela jsem, že jsi skončil s prací na Ministerstvu." Zeptala se Narcissa jakoby nic.

„Cože?" Vyhrkl naprosto vyjevený Draco. „Já ne! Pracuji pořád na Ministerstvu. Jenom jsem si teď vzal nějakou lehčí práci." Ruce křečovitě svíral před svým břichem. „Ta smlouva s Irskem byla opravdu náročná a i pan Hughes řekl, že si zasloužím menší dovolenou." Nervózně se usmál.

„Oh, jistě. Věřím ti. Lucius…" Narcissa se zarazila. O Luciusovi příliš nemluvila. Pořád to bolelo, i když to bylo už toliko let. „Tvůj otec se vracel z Ministerstva často velmi unavený." Dodala s nostalgickým úsměvem na rtech, když se alespoň trochu vzpamatovala.

Luciuse zabili poslední volní Smrtijedi. Bylo to několik týdnů po Velké bitvě. Všichni si mysleli, že už je bezpečno. Opak byl pravdou. Luciuse zastihli na cestě za manželkou na Příčné ulici. Bystrozoři přiběhli pozdě. Viníci sice pykali v Azkabanu, ale život Luciusovi tím nevrátili. Narcissa se stáhla do sebe. Naštěstí tu byla její sestra a malý Teddy Lupin. Několikrát se s nimi setkal i Draco, v pozdějších časech ovšem měl čest Teddyho i hlídat, protože Harry byl jeho kmotr. _Ne, nebudu myslet na Pottera! _Vynadal si v duchu. _Takovou radost mu neudělám._ Pomyslel si a snažil se obrátit svou pozornost zpět ke své matce.

„Vídáš se s někým?" zeptala se ho matka jen tak mimochodem.

Draco se zakuckal čajem, který zrovna usrkl. Oči vyvalené a neustále kuckající šermoval rukama.

„_Anapneo!"_ Vykřikla Narcissa. „Jsi v pořádku?" Tázaný sice stále lapal po dechu, ale už chytal svoji přirozenou bledost, na rozdíl od modravého tónu pokožky, který měl před chvílí.

„Ano. Ano. Jsem v pořádku. Zaskočil mi čaj." Omluvně se podíval.

„No a vídáš se s někým?" Zopakovala Narcissa svoji otázku.

„Ne. Nemám nikoho." Řekl Draco tiše.

Narcissa pouze přikývla. Nechtěla to rozpitvávat. Samozřejmě viděla, jak její syn trpí rozchodem s Harrym. Merlinžel, nemohla nic dělat. Tohle byla jejich věc, a kdyby se do toho pletla. Nadělala by víc škody než užitku. Draco jí neřekl, proč se rozešli. Ovšem tušila, že to nebylo nic pěkného. Její syn si zasloužil někoho po svém boku. Někoho, kdo ho bude milovat.

„A jak se máš ty?" přerušil tok jejích myšlenek Draco.

„Říkala jsem si, že bych mohla navštívit Benátky. V tuhle roční dobu je tam nádherně. Nechtěl bys jet se mnou?" Napadlo ji náhle. _Italové jsou pěkní mladíci. Třeba by sis vybral._ Poslední dvě věty samozřejmě neřekla nahlas.

„Ne, děkuji. Já myslím, že by mi cestování nedělalo dobře." _No mně by to nevadilo, ale tomu parazitovi jo._ Dítě ho zase koplo.

Konverzace matky se synem pokračovala až do oběda, kdy jim domácí skřítek naservíroval oběd. Poté se Narcissa omluvila, kvůli setkání s kouzelnickým kadeřníkem z Francie, který prý umí zázraky. Rozloučila se se synem a odletaxovala se na Malfoy Manor. Draco konečně zasedl ke své smlouvě o Čínských ohniváčích. Ještě večer posílal svůj poupravený návrh panu Hughesovi. S pocitem dobře odvedené práce si šel lehnout. Ovšem nemohl usnout, něco nebo spíš někdo mu neustále chyběl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 7. Pozdvižení v Příčné**

„Sakra Potterre! Kde se válíš!" Začal na Harryho, sotva vešel do dveří, řvát jeho parťák Alex.

„Vždyť jsem byl pryč jen minutu." odsekl Harry. „Co se děje?"

„Ale nic moc, jen Smrtijedi napadli Příčnou." Odvětil ironicky Alex.

„Doprdele! Jdeme! Rychle!" Harry popadl plášť a hnal se pryč z kanceláře. Alex mu byl v patách.

Na Příčnou se dostali v rekordním čase. Smrtijedi z ní už ovšem stačili udělat kůlničku na košťata. Prakticky všechny obchody měly roztříštěnou výlohu a to na tom byly ještě dobře. Z některých stoupal dým a v nově otevřeném obchodu _Kouzelná cukrlátka -u nás si pochutnával i Merlin_ viděl Harry i plameny. Namířil hůlkou na budovu.

„_Aguamenti!"_ Zakřičel. Z hůlky vytryskl proud vody a uhasil počínající požár. Ihned potom se začal rozhlížet po Smrtijedech.

„Je tu hodně kouzelníků." Přiběhl k němu Alex a upozornil ho na zcela evidentní věc.

„Jo, umíš vyčarovat přenášedlo?" Zeptal se Harry. S Alexem nepracoval příliš dlouho a ještě o sobě navzájem nevěděli hodně věcí. Tohle byla jedna z nich. Alex přikývl na souhlas. „Supr." Harry vzal kousek nějakého hadru, který dřív dozajista býval nějakým kouskem honosného oblečení z obchodu _U Keprníka a Frivolitky._ Zamumlal příslušnou formuli a podal přenášedlo ustrašeným kouzelníkům tisknoucím se na roku ulice. S Alexem zopakovali vytvoření přenášedla ještě několikrát, a jakmile poslali poslední kouzelníky do bezpečí, rozprskla se na zdi za nimi Avada.

Samozřejmě, že tam nebyli pouze oni dva jako Bystrozoři. Harry napočítal alespoň dalších šest známých tváří. Nepromíjitelné kletby se jim tříštily nad hlavami. Na domluvené znamení začali Bystrozoři tlačit Smrtijedy před sebou. Už dříve si zkontrolovali, že není možné se přemístit. Vypadalo to slibně.

_Konečně je chytíme! _Běželo hlavou snad každému z nich.

„Stanley! Pozor na ty vlevo!" Upozornil Harry svého kolegu na možnou prasklinu v plánu.

„Stůjte!" Promluvil náhle jeden ze Smrtijedů. „Pokud chcete, aby tahle roztomilá žába,"ukázal na děvče, které zničehonic odněkud vytáhl, „nastoupila někdy do Bradavic. Necháte nás odejít. Jinak se holka může rozloučit s tou svou rozkošnou hlavinkou." Chraplavě se zasmál a na důkaz svých slov vyslal kouzlo na poslední nerozbitou výlohu v Příčné. Děvče vyjeklo.

Bystrozoři zastali v pohybu. Nestávalo se moc často, že by si Smrtijedi brali rukojmí. Většinou všechny hned zabili.

„Co teď?" zeptal se Bystrozor, u kterého si Harry nebyl jist jménem. Všechny oči se upínaly na něho.

_Sakra proč já?_ Blesklo mu hlavou. _Teď není čas na blbosti._ Věděl, že musí jednat rychle.

Bystrozoři ovšem nepočítali s tím, že nejsou na Příčné ulici sami se Smrtijedy. Zcela náhodou si byl Draco Malfoy kupovat nové hábity, protože do těch starých se už nevešel. Jakmile zaregistroval, že Příčná ulice byla napadena. Zakouzlil na sebe _Maskovací kouzlo_ a snažil se odsud vypadnout, přemisťování mu Hermiona zakázala minulý týden. Merlinžel Smrtijedi se blížili jeho směrem a bylo takřka nemožné se okolo nich proplížit a to i pod kouzlem. Proto zůstal schovaný ve výklenku obchodu s kouzelnickou zvířenou.

Znenadání děvče vykřiklo bolestí. Draco viděl několik jisker zakusujících se jí do paže.

„U Salazara, vždyť je to dítě!" zašeptal Draco. _Tohle není správné_. Nevědomky si hladil vypouklé břicho. Najednou se mu zjevila před očima představa zelenookého blonďatého děvčete namísto nazrzlé tmavooké dívky ve spárech Smrtijedů. Aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, pozvedl hůlku a namířil na Smrtijeda držícího děvče. Z hůlky vytryskl proud nafialovělého světla a Smrtijeda omráčil.

Nastala panika.

Někteří Smrtijedi okamžitě vyslali kletby Dracovým směrem, někteří běželi směr _Obrtlá ulice_, zachránit si kůži. Bystrozorům stačila vteřina, aby se vzpamatovali. Někteří pronásledovali prchající Černokouzelníky. Harry a Alex zůstali na místě. Harry zamířil k vystrašenému děvčeti, kdežto Alex se šel podívat směrem, odkud vyšlo Omračující kouzlo, hůlku v pozoru.

„Neboj, už je to v pohodě." Utíral Harry slzičky z tváře dítěte. Dítě se k němu přitisklo a rozplakalo se naplno.

„Harry! Pojď sem!" Zavolal Alex rozrušeně.

Harry vzal děvče do náručí a šel se podívat, co mu Alex chce. To co uviděl, ale rozhodně neočekával.

„Draco!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se přemístil s Dracem ke Sv. Mungovi kde už o napadení Příčné ulice věděli. Alex s děvčetem jim byli v patách.

„Co se mu stalo?" Ukázal léčitel na Draca.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Vyslal na Smrtijedy nějaké kouzlo, ale nevím jaké." Léčitel přikývl a začal opisovat křivky kolem Dracova těla. Harry by si to nikdy nepřiznal, ale měl strach. Strach o Draca. „Bude bude v pořádku?" Vykoktal ze sebe.

„Vy se znáte?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě léčitel. Harry přikývl.

„Musím ho vyšetřit a poté můžu dělat nějaké závěry pane ?"

„Potter." Pohled léčitele nabyl ještě větší nedůvěřivosti.

„Pane Pottere, uděláte líp, když počkáte venku." Vypoklonkoval ho z místnosti léčitel. „Ještě snad jedna drobnost. Nevíte, kdo je ošetřující léčitel pana…"Léčitel si až teď uvědomil, že nezná Dracovo jméno.

„Jmenuje se Draco Malfoy a kdo je jeho léčitel nevím."

Nynější Dracův léčitel si povzdechl. Opsal hůlkou tři obloučky a pronesl_: „Indexo Draco Malfoy!"_ Před ním se zjevil pergamen obsahující veškeré Dracovi zdravotní záznamy. „Ach Hermiona Weasleoyvá. Estel, zavolejte paní Weasleyovou." Obrátil se na mladičkou kouzelnici. Ta okamžitě odběhla.

Za to Harry se nemohl hnout z místa.

„Hermiona Weasleyová? Ale ta pracuje na porodním oddělení." Namítl Harry po chvíli, kdy byl schopen řeči.

„Pane Pottere? Vy jste ještě tu. Řekl jsem, ať počkáte venku." Řekl léčitel ostřejším hlasem. Harry ovšem nemohl.

„Co se tu děje?" Promluvil rozzlobeně.

„Ach výborně Hermiono." Pozdravil přicházející kouzelnici léčitel. Ta mu kývla na pozdrav a okamžitě se hnala ke Dracovi.

„Hermiono!" Upozornil na sebe Harry. Tázaná se polekaně otočila a vykulila oči.

„Harry! Co tu děláš? Chci říct ahoj… já. Promluvíme si později. Musím vyšetřit Draca ano." Koktala stále ještě překvapená z přítomnosti Harryho.

„Ne," Harry byl vážně rozzlobený, „chci vědět, co se tu děje."

Ovšem než se mohl Harry dozvědět pravdu, zasáhl léčitel. „Estel, vyprovoďte pana Pottera ven. Děkuji." Mladá léčitelka, spíše ošetřovatelka, vzala Harryho pevně pod paží a vyvedla ho ven. Harry se vlastně ani moc nebránil. Znaveně si sedl na lavičku před vyšetřovnou a čekal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nevnímal nic okolo sebe. Někdo mu vnutil do rukou kelímek s vodou. Tak se napil. Hlavou mu běželo snad milion věcí najednou.

Proč ho ošetřuje Hermiona? Bude v pořádku. Musí! A co to kouzlo. Nikdy nic podobného neviděl. Omračující kouzlo má červený paprsek, ne fialový přece!

„Draco." Vydechl už nahlas. Ztracen ve svých myšlenkách ani nepostřehl, že se dveře z ošetřovny otevřely a vyšla Hermiona.

„Harry?" Přisedla si k němu a opatrně mu položila ruku na koleno.

„Hermiono! Co to má znamenat? Bude v pořádku? " Vyhrkl ze sebe. Tázaná si povzdechla. Unaveně si promnula obličej.

„Jo, Draco je v pořádku. To, že ses s ním přemístil mu teda nepřidalo, ale bude v pořádku." Věnovala mu úsměv.

„A proč ho ošetřuješ ty? Vždyť ty se specializuješ na těhotné ne?"

_Trefils hřebíček na hlavičku._ Pomyslela si, jenže léčitelské tajemství je léčitelské tajemství.

„Myslím, že na to by ses měl zeptat Draca." Odvětila po chvíli. Harry si povzdechl.

„Nebude mě chtít vidět. Vždyť víš…" šermoval rukama.

„Když mi slíbíš, že ho nerozrušíš, můžeš ho jít navštívit." Řekla tiše. Harry překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

„To myslíš vážně?" Jeho hlas zněl nevěřícně. Přikývla.

„Ale pokus se ho moc nerozrušit. Měl by teď odpočívat." V jejím hlase zazněl opět ten mateřský tón, který Harryho občas až děsil. Harry rychle přikývl, než si to Hermiona rozmyslí.

„Kde leží?"

„Na šestce." Zněla odpověď a rukou naznačila směr. Harry se zvedl a odešel čelit tváří tvář těhotnému Zmijozelovi.

Důvod, proč tohle všechno Hermiona dovolila, byl jednoduchý. Měla závažné podezření, že jí Draco lhal ohledně druhého otce dítěte. Nevěřila, že by Draco Harryho podvedl. Rozhodla se proto zahrát si na dohazovače. A rozhodně nechtěla, aby dítě jejího nejlepšího přítele vyrůstalo u cizích lidí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry otevřel dveře a tiše vešel dovnitř. Přešel k Dracovi, který byl ještě pod účinky lektvarů a posadil se na židli vedle postele. V tom všem zmatku si Draca nemohl ani kloudně prohlédnout. Navíc měl na sobě oblečen kouzelnický hábit, který skrýval jeho tělo. Za to v nemocničním úboru mohl vidět Dracovo poněkud zaoblené tělo jasně a zřetelně. Vypadal zdravě a spokojeně. Prohlížel si Dracovu tvář, která díky těhotenství dostala oblejší tvary. Vlastně celé Dracovo tělo bylo kulatější, uvědomil si Harry. Pohledem sjel až na Dracův podbřišek, který upoutal jeho plnou pozornost. Klenul se totiž o hodně víc, než by měl. Kdyby Harry nevěděl, že je Draco muž, myslel by si, že je těhotný.

Absurdní představa.

Draco měl na břiše položenou ruku a Harry měl buď halucinace, nebo byl Draco opravdu těhotný. Jeho břicho se totiž hýbalo. Harry natáhl ruku ve snaze dotknout se toho zvláštního výjevu.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš, Pottere?" Ozval se ledový hlas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitola 8. Pravda a zase pravda**

Harry okamžitě stáhl ruku. Chvíli na sebe s Dracem zírali. Harry poté pohledem sklouzl k Dracovu břichu.

„Co tu chceš, Pottere?" Prolomil trapné ticho Draco.

„Já eh, Hermiona mě sem pustila. Já Draco, ty jsi těhotný?" Harry nebyl schopen vypravit ze sebe kloudnou větu.

Draco strnul. _On ví!_ Začínal panikařit.

„Vypadni!" řekl ostře.

„Jsi nebo ne?" Trval na své otázce Harry. Draco se nervózně ošil. „Jsi, že." Prosté konstatování skutečnosti. „Je to moje?" Další logická otázka.

„Ne!" Vyhrkl až příliš rychle Draco.

„Nevěřím ti." Podíval se na něj Harry přivřenýma očima. „Víš, určitě jsou možnosti, jak se to dá ověřit." Harryho hlas nabyl zvláštní tón. Vypočítavý a chladný.

_Takhle Harry nikdy nemluví!_ Přemítal Draco. _Nikdy._

„A i kdyby to bylo tvoje. Může ti to být jedno. Hodlám _TO_ dát k adopci."

„Takže je to moje dítě?" vydechl Harry. „U Godrica! Já budu táta!" na tváři se mu usadil stupidní úsměv. „Vždycky jsem chtěl rodinu a Draco my budeme rodiče!" Objal blonďatého kouzelníka v očekávání. Už se s Dracem viděl na procházce v parku, jak houpe kočárek.

„Pusť mě. Jsi snad hluchý? Řekl jsem jasně, že to dítě nechci a nechci ani tebe! Nechci ani jednoho z vás!" Vrátil Harryho zpět do reality.

„Ale… Draco… To dítě…to dítě je naše!" Harry nechápal. Nepoznával Draca. Věděl, že z dětí není příliš odvázaný. Návštěvy Teddyho Lupina probíhaly většinou v době, kdy Draco nebyl doma. Ale tohle je přeci i jeho dítě!

„Pottere, aby bylo mezi námi jasno. Nesnáším tě!" zadíval se Draco do zelených očí. „Nemám tě rád a to děcko nechci!" Ucítil kopaneček do žeber. Prcek uvnitř něj si to asi bral příliš osobně. „To děcko dám k adopci a hotovo. Teď bys mohl zvednout ten svůj přeživší zadek a vypadnout odsud. Jsem unavený." Zakončil Draco svou řeč a otočil se k Harrymu zády.

„Já se toho dítěte nevzdám. Vezmu si ho sám." Odpověděl Harry Dracovým zádům a odešel z místnosti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zavřel za sebou dveře, opřel se o ně a přejel si rukou přes obličej.

„Merline!" zašeptal. Bylo toho moc. Hlava se mu motala. Mozek pracoval na plné obrátky a přeci stále nemohl plně pochopit nastolenou situaci.

„Harry?"

„Hermiono. Tys to věděla." Obvinil ji.

„Harry, je mi to moc líto. Jenže já ti nemohla nic říct. Víš, že jsem vázána léčitelským tajemstvím." Snažila se obhájit před svým nejlepším kamarádem. „Draco ani nechtěl, abys to věděl. Dokonce mi řekl, že to miminko není tvoje."

„Je moje. Já to vím." Prohlásil Harry pevně.

„Myslela jsem si to." Přikývla.

„Jsou vážně v pořádku?"

„Ano, to přemístění sice zvedlo Dracovi tlak, ale dostal lektvar a myslím, že bude moct nejpozději pozítří odejít. Je pouze vyčerpaný a to hlavně psychicky. Moc stresu mu teď nesvědčí." Usmála se na něho.

„Jasně." Kývl na srozuměnou. „Ty Hermiono, ví ještě někdo jiný, že je Draco… No však víš." Zajímal se Harry.

„Myslím, že ne. Já to nemůžu nikomu říct a pochybuju, že se Draco chlubil. Možná jeho matka, ale nevím. To se musíš zeptat jeho."

„On to dítě nechce." Informoval Hermionu.

„Já vím." Přitakala smutně.

„Chci si ho vzít." Pronesl rozhodně.

„Och Harry!" Hermiona byla v první chvíli překvapená, poté si uvědomila, že pro Harryho je rodina vším. Věděla jaký vztah má Harry ke svému kmotřenci a jak mu vždycky svítila očička, když byli spolu. „Já nějak nevím, co říct." Přiznala v rozpacích.

Harry se na ní usmál. „Myslíš, že dělám blbost?" V obličeji se mu usadila starost.

„Ale ne. Samozřejmě, že ne. Je to přeci tvoje dítě. My ti s Ronem rádi pomůžeme." Nabídla se okamžitě.

„Díky." Usmál se. Úsměv mu vrátila.

„Za chvíli končím, nechceš jí k nám na večeři? Myslím, že bychom to měli oznámit Ronovi."

„Rád." Přikývl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se nudil. Pekelně nudil. Hermiona mu zakázala jakoukoli činnost s tím, že má odpočívat. Jenže Draco nedokázal nic nedělat. Sakra to by si snad povídal i s Potterem jen aby se tak nenudil.

On o Nebelvíru a Nebelvír za dveřmi.

Harry otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř. Draco se v duchu proklínal.

„Pottere, já s tebou mluvit nebudu!" Demonstrativně se otočil.

„Přinesl jsem papíry ohledně adopce." Nevzrušeně řekl Harry, čímž si zasloužil Dracovu plnou pozornost, ruka mu zase sjela na vypouklé břicho.

„Skvěle, kde to mám podepsat."

Harryho to trochu zaskočilo.

„Ty to dítě vážně nechceš?" Zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Nechci nic, co je jakkoli spojený s tebou." Odsekl blonďák.

„Nechceš ho nikdy vidět? Vždyť je to taky tvoje dítě."

„Pottere, kdyby to šlo, to dítě by už nebylo. Jenže bylo pozdě na to zbavit se_ toho_." Odpověděl chladně. Ucítil, jak ho dítě koplo, Teď to nebyl žádný kopaneček, ale pořádný kopanec.

Harry šokovaně vykulil oči. Tohle mu Hermiona ze zřejmých důvodů neřekla.

„Ty ses chtěl zbavit našeho dítěte?" Nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou Harry. Draco pokrčil ledabyle rameny.

„Tvého dítěte! Pokud mi dáš podepsat ty papíry konečně." Natáhl se po nich Draco. Harry to celé nějak nepobíral.

„Ale je to tvoje dítě! Nosíš ho. Musíš ho cítit. Já to já to nechápu." Zakroutil bezradně hlavou.

„O to tě ani nikdo neprosí. Tak co bude s těma papírama?"

„Jistě." Harry si sedl na židli u postele a ukázal Dracovi, kde přesně má papíry podepsat.

Po podepsání zbývalo oznámit Dracovi jednu podstatnou drobnost.

„Mimochodem, mám právo tě navštěvovat a popřípadě ti pomáhat."

„Cože?" Naježil se Draco.

„Je to v té smlouvě. Mám právo být ubezpečen, že se s dítětem po čas těhotenství zachází dobře. Že ty sám se sebou zacházíš dobře. " Vítězoslavně se zatvářil Harry.

„Vypadni!" Okolo Draco mohl Harry cítit narůstající pole magie. „Vypadni! Rozumíš!" Běsnil Draco.

„Zatavím se tu zítra, až tě pustí, abych ti pomohl domů." Dodal zvadající se Harry se stále trvajícím vítězným úsměvem.

„Padej!" Okolo Draca se objevilo několik jisker. Harry zamířil ke dveřím. Otevřel je.

„Opatruj se." Rozloučil se a zavřel dveře. Mohl slyšet Dracovi kletby proklínající Harryho do desátého kolene.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitola 9. Pravidelné návštěvy**

Draco se vyčerpaně svalil do křesla. Pouhá cesta na toaletu ho vyčerpala stejně jako famfrpálový zápas. Břicho měl tak veliké, že si neviděl už ani na penis. Už před nějakou dobou zjistil, že je lepší si na mísu jednoduše sednout.

_Těhotenství je vážně vyčerpávající. _Byl na konci sedmého měsíce a trpěl všemi možnými těhotenskými obtížemi od občasné srdeční arytmie až po nateklé nohy. Neměl kotníky, měl koule na nohou.

„Draco, kde jsi?" zazněl Harryho hlas ode dveří.

„V obýváku." Zazněla nevrlá odpověd.

„Hermiona tě pozdravuje a posílá ti," zašmátral v kapse hábitu Harry, „a posílá ti lektvar na… no já ani nevím na co." Usmál se a podal lahvičku Dracovi.

„Díky." Převzal si Draco lahvičku a odložil jí na stolek stojící vedle křesla. Zavrtěl se v něm ve snaze najít pohodlnější polohu, leč zcela bezúspěšně, ještě navíc syknul bolestí.

„Děje se něco? Jsi v pořádku?" otočil se na něho Harry, v očích obavy.

„Ale jo, jsem. Jen mě strašně bolí záda. Nohy mám jak Hagrid a to děcko mě pořád kope!" Ke konci svého proslovu skoro ječel a v očích se mu leskly slzy.

„No tak. Vždyť už to nebude dlouho trvat. " Snažil se ho utěšit Harry, který byl už na podobné výlevy zvyklý.

„Nebude!" Draco běsnil. „Bude to trvat ještě několik týdnů. Několik dlouhých týdnů než bude tvoje dítě venku! To je podle tebe málo?" běsnil. „Nevíš jaký to je. Nevíš nic, tak mě nech být!" Vykolébal se z křesla a odešel trucovat do ložnice.

Harry si povzdechl. Takhle to většinou chodilo každý den už několik týdnů.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Když přišel Harry další den po podepsání adopčních listin za Dracem, uvítal ho kletbou, které se Harry jen tak tak vyhnul. Draco byl Zmijozel a Harry věděl, že není radno ho podceňovat. Přesto ho taková reakce přeci jen překvapila. Draco s ním byl ochoten mluvit až další den, kdy byl propuštěn domů. Samozřejmě, že si Hermiona umanula podmínku, že ho někdo musí kontrolovat.

_Někdo spíš Harry._ Pomyslel si tenkrát Draco naštvaně. Musí mu tím těhotenstvím měknout mozek, protože takhle ho napálit. _To je noční můra. _

Leč brzy pochopil, že některé věci jsou teď nad jeho moc. Prostě na ně nestačil, byla mu ze sebe hanba a styděl se za to. Harry mu ovšem nikdy nic nevyčítal. Vždycky donesl to, co Draco potřeboval. Uvařil to, na co měl Draco chuť.

Brzy začali zapadat do denní rutiny. Harry přišel brzy ráno, udělal Dracovi snídani a většinou mu ji zanesl až do postele. Potom se Draco převlékl, osprchoval, a když měl dobrou náladu, tak si četl. Když špatnou tak jen koukal z okna a nadával na všechno okolo. Harry mezitím zkontroloval Dracovi zásoby a popřípadě skočil něco koupit nebo pro nějaký lektvar, který Dracovi předepsala Hermiona. Potom vařil oběd. Společně se najedli. Draco si šel na chvíli zdřímnout. Harry si taky vždycky odpočinul, protože poslouchat nabroušeného Draca nebyl žádný med. Okolo třetí až půl čtvrté odpoledne Draco vstal a občas se byl projít nebo si opět četl. Harry se snažil navázat konverzaci, ale Draco mu většinou odpovídal jednoslovně nebo vůbec. Harry se přesto nevzdával. K večeři dělal většinou jen salát s pečivem, protože Draco nemohl jíst na noc těžká jídla. Bylo mu po nich zle. Odcházel asi okolo jedenácté večer, když věděl, že Draco je v posteli a spí. Do té své zapadl naprosto vyčerpaný a usnul okamžitě jako nemluvně.

Samozřejmě, že nemohl být s Dracem každý den. Chodil také do práce, kde mu ovšem vycházeli vstříc, jak jen mohli. Ovšem útoky Smrtijedů byli pravidelnější a krvavější. Harry toho měl zkrátka plné brejle. Nehodlal se ale vzdát.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ťuk ťuk.

„Draco můžu dovnitř?" Ptá se Harry opatrně v ruce podnos se snídaní.

Nesrozumitelné zahuhlání zpoza dveří.

„Dobře, jdu dovnitř." Povzdechl si Harry a zmáčkl kliku.

„Říkal jsem, že máš vypadnout." Osopil se Draco.

„Nebylo ti rozumět." Odvětil v klidu Harry a postavil podnos se snídaní na noční stolek.

„Proč to sakra děláš? Nemůžeš mě nechat na pokoji. Nejsem neschopný. Dokážu se o sebe postarat sám!"

Harry si opět povzdechl. Tenhle den snad popáté.

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jsi neschopný nebo že se o sebe nepostaráš." Nasadil brýlatý muž uklidňující tón. „Jsi těhotný a některé věci ti prostě nejdou tak dobře s tím bříškem." Věnoval zmíněnému bříšku sladký pohled. Draco se mimochodem otřásl. „Nechceš snídani. Když se nenajíš, je ti přece špatně." Poslední kapka do poháru.

„Sakra přestaň se chovat jako moje matka, Pottere! Přestaň s tím vším. Děláš, jakoby se nic nestalo. Ale ono se stalo. Zapomeň, že bychom mohli být ještě někdy spolu. Co chceš? Hrát si na šťastnou rodinku?" Zeptal se s úšklebkem na tváři.

Harry zkameněl. Ano, opravdu si dělal tajné naděje, že by se mohli dát s Dracem dohromady. Právě si ovšem uvědomil trpkou realitu. Draco už ho nemiluje.

„Nasnídej se. Já musím ještě do práce. Myslím, že dnes už se neuvidíme. Pošlu ti oběd a večeři po skřítkovi. Ahoj." Vybalil na něho kvapně Harry a rychle odešel z pokoje. Sešel schody, vzal si hábit a přemístil se.

Draco si uvědomil, že přestřelil. Hodně přestřelil. „Sakra tohle jsem nechtěl." V očích ho opět tlačily slzy. Poslední dobou nějak často. Promnul si je ve snaze je zahnat, leč zcela bezúspěšně. Byl na sebe nehorázně naštvaný. Podnosu se snídaní se ani nedotkl, namísto toho strávil celý den v posteli a přemýšlel o nastolené situaci.

Už několik dní uvažoval o tom, dát Harrymu druhou šanci. Teda druhou šanci, tušil, že to co viděl té neblahé noci u nich doma, nebylo asi, tak jak si myslel. Jenže byl Malfoy a nemohl se Harrymu přece omluvit, nebo ano? Uvědomil si, že k Harrymu skrze všechno přeci jen ještě něco cítí. Nevědomky si opět pohladil vzduté břicho. Dítě bylo neklidné.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco?" Harry otevřel dveře a vstoupil dovnitř. „Něco jsem ti přinesl, kde jsi?" Držel v ruce velké balení Bertíkových fazolek stokrát jinak. Draco se po nich mohl poslední dobou utlouct.

„Jsem v kuchyni." Ozval se Dracův hlas zleva. Harry tedy zamířil do kuchyně.

„Ahoj, odpověděl zvesela Harry." Věděl, že nesmí být nabroušený kvůli včerejšku, to by žádnou dobrotu nepřineslo.

„Čau." Pronesl Draco nevesele.

„Je ti něco?" Zeptal se opatrně Potter.

„Ne, nic mi není. Já jen jsem se moc dobře nevyspal. Děcko mě celou noc kopalo a i teď je nějaké živé." Na důkaz svých slov si přiložil ruku na břicho v uklidňujícím gestu.

„Aha." Kývl Harry. „Co chceš k snídani?" Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Dobře." Povzdechl si Harry. Dneska poprvé. „Odpoledne musím odejít. Máme nějaké školení nebo co." Ušklíbl se.

„Jo, jasně." Přitakal Draco a ani nevěděl na co.

„Děje se něco? Bolí tě něco. Nemám zavolat Hermionu?" Staral se Harry.

„Ne nic mi není. Jsem vážně unavený." Ano, byla to pravda. Draco vážně nespal celou noc, ale dítě za to mohlo jen částečně. Celou noc přemýšlel o Harrym. Přemýšlel, jestli dát se znovu dohromady je dobrý nápad. Může se důvěra obnovit? Nebo ho bude vždycky podezírat? Dracovi se ze všeho motala hlava. „Půjdu do obýváku." Oznámil.

Harry přikývl, smažíc na pánvi vajíčka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Tak tady to je." Usmál se na něho Harry a položil před něho tác s vejci, slaninou a mlékem. Draco nesnášel mlíko. Jenže pro dítě bylo evidentně důležité.

„Díky." Usmál se na Harryho. Harry vykulil oči a zkoprněl.

_Draco se usmál. On se usmál na mě! Merline díky!_ Rozzářil se.

„Dobrou chuť." Popřál mu a dal se do své porce. Draco ho napodobil.

Po snídani se Draco přemístil na pohodlné sofa, které koupil celkem nedávno. Bylo hodně prostorné a on se mohl pohodlně uvelebit i s velkým bříškem. Harry odnesl nádobí do kuchyně a vrátil se s pytlíkem Bertíkových fazolek.

„Něco jsem ti přinesl." Usmál se na pololežícího muže. Dracovi se rozzářily oči.

„Budu jak Hagrid." Povzdechl si Draco, přesto se natáhl po pytlíku a už ho otevíral. Strčil si do pusy fazolku červené barvy. Chvilku cucal.

„Malina." Usmál se.

„Ty máš rád." Usmál se taky Harry. Něco si pořád ještě pamatoval. Draco přikývl.

Chvilku souznění narušilo až dítě v Dracově břichu. Vybralo si tuhle chvilku pro to, aby se pohodlněji uvelebilo, což odnesly Dracovi ledviny.

„Auu!" zakňučel a třel si postižené místo.

„Co je?" Vystrašeně se ptal Harry.

„Nic, " funěl Draco, „jen dítě hodlá zřejmě jít spát a hledá si pohodlnější pozici." Hladil si břicho ve snaze dítě uklidnit.

„Ty poznáš, kdy spí?"

„Jo. A taky kdy se mu něco nelíbí, kdy má hlad, kdy se bojí… Myslím, že z něho bude skvělý famfrpálový hráč." Ušklíbl se na Harryho, když ho dítě znovu koplo. „Nechceš si sáhnout?"

Harry zkameněl. _Samozřejmě, že chci!_ Chtěl si sáhnout od okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl, že Draco čeká jeho dítě. Ovšem bál se byť jen zeptat. A teď mu to Draco jen tak nabídne!

„Ano." Vyhrkl.

Draco se natáhl po jeho ruce. Uchopil ji a přiložil na břicho.

„Počkej, teď se zrovna nehýbe. A už! Cítíš?"

Cítil. Dítě ho lehounce koplo přímo do dlaně. Nebyl schopen slova. Jen klečel u Draca a ruku stále položenou na jeho břichu. A zase!

Kop!

„To je úžasné. Díky Draco." Řekl dojatě. Miminko evidentně našlo pohodlnou polohu pro dopoledního šlofíka a přestalo se hýbat. „Já moc děkuji." Usmál se na blonďáka, který byl tak trochu v rozpacích.

„Nemáš za co. Je to tvoje dítě."

Harry přikývl. „Naše dítě." Zašeptal. Draco se nervózně ošil.

„O tom bych si chtěl promluvit." Šedé oči vyhledaly zelené.

„O čem?" Tvářil se Harry zmateně. Nějak nechápal, o čem chce Draco mluvit.

„O tom _naše_." Pokrčil Draco ledabyle rameny.

„Já ti nerozumím."

Draco si povzdechl. „Tohle se mi neříká lehce. Já myslím, že. Myslím, že bych to chtěl zkusit ještě jednou." Znovu pohlédl do Harryho očí, ve kterých se zračila nedůvěra smísená s nadějí.

„Myslíš to vážně?"

Draco přikývl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitola 10. Druhá šance**

„Draco, nechceš ještě?" Nabízela Hermiona svému hostu další porci šťouchaných brambor.

„Ne, děkuji. Jsem plný." Hermiona se za skoro tři čtvrtě roku naučila vařit víc, než obstojně. Lekce vaření od Molly jí velmi pomohly.

„A ty Harry?"

„Ne, díky. Jsem už taky plný. Bylo to skvělé." Usmál se na ní Harry.

„Já bych si ještě dal." Ozval se její manžel.

„To mě ani nepřekvapuje." Usmála se Hermiona.

„Tak co, už máte vybrané jméno?" Začala hostitelka z úplně jiného soudku.

„Ne." Zamračil se Draco.

„Dracovi se žádné nelíbí." Povzdechl si Harry.

„Tak promiň, ale rozhodně nesouhlasím, aby se moje dítě jmenovalo Lacerta nebo Crux!" Vyprskl Draco na Harryho.

„Vždyť já vím." Dal Harry ruce do obraného gesta. „Vyjádřil ses dost jasně."

„A co postýlka? Už máte nějakou vybranou?" Zajímala se Hermiona dál.

„Nemohli bychom se bavit o něčem jiném, než o tom vetřelci, co okupuje mou břišní dutinu?" Projevil se v Dracovi jeho sarkasmus.

„Eh, jistě." Zaraženě odvětila Hermiona.

„Postýlku budeme mít od Narcissy. Je moc pěkná. Přijď se na ní podívat." Chopil se slova Harry.

„Přijdu." Usmála se Hermiona.

Narcissa se dozvěděla, že bude babičkou teprve nedávno. Ovšem to jí nebránilo v tom, aby z budoucího pokojíčku pro dítě udělala hračkárnu. Moc se těšila. Nejdřív Dracovi a vlastně i Harrymu vyčinila, že jí o takové důležité události nic neřekli. Ihned ale začala plánovat, co ti dva potřebují a začala jim nosit oblečení, ze kterého měl Draco noční můry. Vyloženě si svou roli budoucí babičky užívala.

„Tak jak to jde v práci Harry." Vzal si slovo pán domu.

„Je to horší a horší." Posteskl si Harry. „Smrtijedi útočí skoro pořád. Vážně není den, kdy by mě nevolali." Povzdechl si. „Navíc ty útoky jsou pořád brutálnější. Útočí i na malé děti. Nedávno vyhodili do vzduchu mateřskou školu." Zakabonil se Harry a Draco zbledl a pohladil si bříško.

„Malfoyi, jsi v pořádku?" Zeptal se Ron. Draco totiž nabyl křídového odstínu a vypadalo to, že opět uvidí svou večeři.

„Jo." Dostal ze sebe ztěžka Draco.

„Promiň, neměl jsem o tom vůbec mluvit." Pohladil Harry Draca po koleni.

„To nevadí. Myslím, že chci domů. Omlouvám se Hermiono. Není mi dobře." Vychování na prvním místě.

„Ale samozřejmě. Zabalím vám dezert s sebou." Usmála se chápavě Hermiona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se šel napít.

Před dvěma týdny se přestěhovali do úplně nového domu s velkou zahradou. Nábytek byl ještě zpola stále v krabicích. Nebyl čas ho vybalit. Harry nestíhal a Dracovi to zakázal on i Hermiona.

Sešel dřevěné schody a zamířil do kuchyně. Rozsvítil si a málem dostal infarkt. Na židli seděl po tmě Draco a v ruce držel hrnek kakaa.

„Co tu děláš?" Zeptal se překvapený Nebelvír.

„Nemůžu spát. Měl jsem noční můru."

Harry si povzdechl. „Neměl jsem mluvit o práci. Je mi to líto." Přisedl si k němu a pohladil ho po natažené ruce. To bylo přesně to, co Draco potřeboval. Lidský kontakt. Nikdy ho nenapadalo, že mu zrovna tohle bude tak moc chybět.

„Co kdyby sis šel lehnout a já se posadím do křesla k tvojí posteli a zůstanu tam?" Navrhl. Draco musel spát, když se nevyspal, byl potom protivný jako stádo cornwallských rarachů.

Zabručení.

„Tak jdeme." Pomohl Dracovi stoupnout si, protože židle nebyla to pravé ořechové pro těhotného muže v osmém měsíci.

Došli do ložnice. Draco se pokusil pohodlně uvelebit. Něco mu ovšem chybělo.

„Harry, já eh. Nemohl by sis lehnout vedle mě?" Zeptal se tiše.

Harryho Dracova prosba překvapila. Oba měli oddělené pokoje a krom pohlazení nebo polibku na tvář se žádné intimnosti nedopustili.

„Ale jistě." Souhlasil a lehl si vedle Draca v uctivé vzdálenosti.

„A mohl, mohl bys mě obejmout?"

Jestli Harryho první otázka překvapila, tak druhá mu skoro vyrazila dech. Aniž by cokoli řekl, přisunul se k Dracovi a ten se mu schoulil do náručí, jak jen to těhotné bříško dovolilo.

„Dobrou noc Harry."

„Dobrou Draco." A vtiskl blonďákovi polibek do vlasů.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ráno Draca probudil zvláštní pocit a taky plný měchýř. Otevřel oči, aby spatřil Harryho Pottera, který ho stále ještě spící objímal. Draco se trochu odtáhl ve snaze vstát a odejít tak na toaletu. Opatrně nadzvedl Harryho ruku majetnicky položenou na svém břichu a položil jí na postel. Odsunul se. Harry se trochu zavrtěl, ale neprobudil se. Draco si sedl. Přehodil nohy z postele a chtěl vstát.

„Draco?" Ozval se ospalý hlas. „Kam utíkáš?"

„Pokud se nedostanu do minuty na toaletu, budu mít mokrou matraci." Oznámil mu Draco. Harry okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a pomohl Dracovi vstát.

„Měl jsi mě vzbudit." Pronesl s mírnou výčitkou.

„Sám jsem vzhůru ani ne pět minut." Odvětil Draco, když usedl na toaletu.

„Eh, já se půjdu převlíct a půjdu udělat snídani." Řekl rychle Harry a zmizel z koupelny.

Hlavou mu běžely nejrůznější myšlenky_. Znamená to, že je všechno smazáno? Všechno zapomenuto nebo tahle noc neznamená vůbec nic? Rozmyslel si to Draco?_ Společná noc se mu moc líbila. Konečně mohl spát celou noc, aniž by se byť je jednou zbudil. A mohl cítit pod rukou pohyby prcka, když se převaloval. _Byla to vůbec skutečnost. Neprobudím se teď?_ Nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Nemohl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Později téhož dne se k nim zastavila Narcissa a přinesla další kupu dětských dupaček a hraček. Skřítka pod tím vším nebylo ani vidět.

Samozřejmě, že Dracově matce neuniklo, že se k sobě ti dva chovají jinak. Ne, že by se líbali a objímali. Tady šlo o dotyky, kdy Harry pomáhal Dracovi si sednout. Kdy mu pomáhal vstát a podával mu všechny věci, které její syn chtěl. To sice dělal už před tím, ale teď v tom bylo daleko více něhy. Narcissa měla radost z nich obou. Jejich zářící oči řekli daleko víc než oni sami.

Narcissa se po odpoledním čaji rozloučila s tím, že musí jít k novému čarokadeřníkovi. Kterého jí doporučila paní Greengrassová. A zanechala tak ty _dvě hrdličky_, jak jim v duchu říkala svému osudu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco, zítra musím dopoledne do práce. Snad to nebude trvat moc dlouho." Vešel večer Harry do Dracova pokoje. Blonďák už ležel pod přikrývkou a na břiše měl položenou knihu.

„Jo, dobře." Pokýval hlavou na srozumění.

Harry se otočil a odcházel z pokoje.

„Ty tu nechceš dnes spát?" Ozval se Dracův hlas s lehce smutným podtónem.

Harry se prudce otočil. „Já myslel. Myslel jsem, že …" šermoval rukama.

„Chceš nebo ne?" Zeptal se Draco nyní s lehce naštvaným podtónem.

„Samozřejmě." Přikývl Harry. „Půjdu se jen převlíct a hned jsem tu." Zazubil se na muže v posteli a utíkal pro pyžamo. V mžiku byl zpět. Lehl si na druhou stranu opět v uctivé vzdálenosti od Draca. Ten jen překulil oči a sám se se supěním přikulil k Harrymu. Harry ho váhavě objal a opět po chvíli si ještě odvážil vtisknout do vlasů cudný polibek.

„Děkuji." Zašeptal. Draco nic neřekl, jen se přikulil ještě o kousek blíž.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitola 11. Za pár**

Draco sešel do kuchyně. Harryho včera povolali k nějaké akci ohledně Smrtijedů a ještě se nevrátil. Začínal mít strach. Připravil si kakao. Jedna z neřestí, které nemohl nyní odolat. Sedl si ke stolu a automaticky míchal zmíněný nápoj.

Za těch několik týdnů se mu život obrátil naruby. Zase. Nejenom, že začal zase spát s Harrym. Teda spát, sex spolu neměli. Draco na to neměl ani pomyšlení a Harry nic nenaznačil. Ovšem líbání se Dracovi líbilo.

_Nikdo nelíbal jako Harry. Nikdo_. Zasnil se.

A nejednalo se o pouhé polibky na dobrou noc. První krok udělal Draco, kterého už nebavilo, jak se mu Harry pořád omlouvá, když mu sjela ve spánku ruka někam, kam neměla. Prostě si ho přitáhl za límec pyžama a dal mu pořádného francouzáka. Harry byl jako opařený. Po chvíli ovšem začal dychtivě odpovídat. Chvilku souznění opět přetrhl prcek v Dracově břichu. Kopl ho tak silně do močového měchýře, že kdyby Draco okamžitě nevstal, počůral by se. I přes to to bylo jedno z nejkrásnějších probuzení, jaké Draco zažil a myslel si, že i Harryho.

„Ahoj." Vytrhl blonďáka z rozjímání Harryho hlas. Přistoupil k němu a políbil ho na tvář, ruku položil na bříško a pohladil ho. Mimino mu odpovědělo drobným kopancem.

„Harry!" Div že nevykřikl radostně. „Kde jsi byl?"

„Draco! Víš, že jsem byl v práci." Pokusil se zahnat přítelovi obavy Harry.

„Ale to nemyslím." Máchl rukou Draco, dávno pochopil, že Harryho postelová eskapáda nebylo tím, čím si myslel, že je. „Vypadáš strašně." Konstatoval.

„Vím. Ale chtěl jsem jít hned za tebou. Půjdu se osprchovat a pak přijdu ano." Zhodnotil Harry svůj zaprášený a očouzený zevnějšek. _Ještěže není aspoň vidět ta tržná ráno na stehně. Doufám, že v koupelně je ještě Zacelovací mast._ Povzdechl si v duchu. Sklonil se k Dracovi a políbil ho na rty.

„Mám ti udělat čaj nebo kávu?" Zeptal se Draco po tom, co se odtrhli.

„Kakao." Mrkl na něho Harry a odešel do sprchy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Všechno vypadá v pořádku Draco." Usmála se na budoucí rodiče Hermiona.

Nad Dracovým břichem se vznášel mlhavý obrázek jejich dítěte. Harry jím byl zcela fascinován. Už byl s Dracem na několika kontrolách, ale tenhle pohled ho nikdy neomrzel. Dokonce na ten mlhavý obrázek šišlal, když ho ovšem Draco spražil pohledem, přestal.

„Myslím, že bys mohl rodit do dvou až tři týdnů." Promluvila Hermiona.

„Merline, to asi už nevydržím. Nemohla bys _to_ vytáhnout dřív?" Zeptal se s nadějí.

„Draco!" Plácnul ho lehce Harry po ruce. Ani dítě se nenechalo zahanbit a koplo ho.

„K zákroku bychom přistoupili, jen pokud bys dlouho přenášel nebo se vyskytly nějaké komplikace. Což u tebe zřejmě nehrozí." Dodala rychle, když zahlídla Dracův blednoucí obličej.

„Zřejmě?" Zeptal se Draco.

„Nikdy ti nemůžu říct, že všechno půjde podle plánu. U těhotenství ne. Ale jsi zdravý, dítě je silné a má správnou hmotnost. Dokonce je i v dobré poloze. Myslím, že se to obejde bez komplikací." Mrkla na něho.

„Jaké komplikace by se mohly objevit?" Zeptal se Harry pohled upřený na Hermionu.

„No, " začala Hermiona poněkud nervózně, „dítě by se mohlo otočit tak, že by se nemuselo dostat ven přirozenou cestou. To je asi největší možná komplikace. Pak je tu ještě několik dalších, ale nechci vás strašit. Vážně vypadá všechno v pořádku." Usmála se povzbudivě.

„Jo, díky." Poděkoval Draco a zvedal se z vyšetřovacího lehátka. Harry byl okamžitě u něj a pomáhal mu.

„Kdyby byly jakékoli problémy nebo ses chtěl na něco zeptat, pošli sovu nebo mi zaletaxuj. Mějte se!"

„Ahoj." Rozloučili se oba unisono a vyšli z ordinace.

„Nechceš, zajít třeba k Fortescovi na zmrzlinu?" Zeptal se Harry.

„Ne, chtěl bych si jít odpočinout. Příšerně mě bolí nohy." Ukázal Draco směrem dolů.

„Dobře."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco otočil kohoutek od sprchy a voda přestala téct. Vyšel ze sprchy a obtočil okolo sebe velkou osušku. Vlasy si většinou sušil kouzlem, jenže když to udělal teď, měl na hlavě cosi podobné vlasům Harryho. Pevně doufal, že dítě bude mít jeho vlasy. Oblékl si nohavice od pyžama a vršek, který měl poněkud zvláštní střih, kvůli bříšku.

Vyšel z koupelny a zamířil k posteli. Bylo sice teprve osm hodin, ale on byl kvůli dnešním pochůzkám úplně vyřízený. Stejně tak Harry, který už ležel na posteli v ruce nějaká lejstra. Draco došel k posteli a opatrně se posadil. S tím velkým břichem to bylo těžší a těžší.

Snažil si vysušit vlasy ručníkem, leč zcela bezúspěšně. Ruce ho bolely tak moc, že je neudržel nahoře déle jak pár vteřin. Harry ho chvíli pozoroval a uvažoval, proč si neřekne o pomoc. Došel k závěru, že je to prostě Draco.

„Dej to sem!" Natáhl se brýlatý muž s povzdechem po ručníku a začal sám sušit blonďatou hřívu.

Draco kňučel rozkoší. Miloval, když se mu někdo probíral vlasy a Harry byl vážně ohleduplný a dával pozor, aby ho netahal. _Merline! Tohle je snad lepší než sex! _Povzdechl si.

„Myslím, že je to dobré." Řekl Harry a vtiskl do vlasů polibek. Dracovi vlasy byly pořád trochu vlhké, ale to už ani ručník nevysuší.

„Skořice?" Vydechl překvapeně. „Ty ten šampon pořád používáš?" Nečekaně se Harrymu vrátily vzpomínky na jejich vztah před tou _nemilou nehodou_.

„Ano, mám rád, jak voní a mám po něm krásné vlasy." Pokrčil Draco rameny. Svojí posedlosti o svůj dokonalý zevnějšek se nikdy pořádně nezbavil.

„Taky ho mám rád." Zazubil se na něho Harry a ještě jednou přivoněl k Dracovým vlasům.

„Jdu spát, jsem utahaný jak mandragora." Na důkaz toho, co řekl, Draco zazíval.

„Potřebuju dočíst tyhle papíry a jdu taky. Mám jít do kuchyně?"

„Ne, zůstaň." Odpověděl blonďák tule se k Harrymu, jak jen mu to dítě uvnitř něho dovolovalo. Položil si hlavu na Harryho hruď a sotva zavřel oči, už spal.

Harry dočetl hlášení k poslednímu případu. Pohladil Draco po vlasech, mávl hůlkou, světla zhasla a i on se mohl ponořit do hlubin spánku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draca vytrhla ze spánku bodající bolest v oblasti břicha.

„Co děláš?" Zasykl na Harryho, který mu bříško hladil.

„Děje se něco?" Vypadal Harry zmateně. „Jen jsem chtěl pozdravit mrně."

„Jo a šáhl jsi mi na jizvu." Vyčítal mu Draco nerudně.

„Jakou jizvu? Ty ses zranil? Proč jsi mi to neřekl!" Začal panikařit Harry. „Musíme za Hermionou, hned! " Už se zvedal, když ho Draco zadržel.

„Pitomej Nebelvíre, stůj!." Povzdychl si. „Myslel jsem porodní jizvu."

„Cože?"Nechápal tmavovlasý muž.

„Hermiona o ní přeci mluvila. Tou, až nastane čas, se dítě dostane ven." Draco najednou pojal podezření. „Jak sis myslel, že to děcko půjde ven?" Nebezpečně zvýšil hlas.

Harry pokrčil rameny a otevřel pusu ochoten začít s vysvětlováním.

„Ne, prosím tě bud zticha. Já to raději nechci vědět." Snažil se Draco ovládnout svůj vztek. „Ještě začínej ty." Zavrčel na miminko, když se pohnulo. Vyhrnul si vršek pyžama a odkryl tak vypouklé břicho.

Harry se vlastně nikdy přímo nedotýkal holé kůže bříška. Vždycky _tam_ bylo ještě nějaké oblečení. Se zájmem pozoroval tenkou červenou linii táhnoucí se na dolní pravé části Dracova břicha.

„Ta jizva je teď citlivější, a když se na ní přitlačí, bolí mě to."Vysvětloval blonďák.

„Promiň, to jsem vážně netušil."

„V pořádku." Mrkl na něho Draco. „A kdopak se to probral." Povzdechl si. Pohladil si bříško, ve kterém ucítil pohyby dítěte. Malá nožička se tlačila oproti jeho ruce. Natáhl se po Harryho ruce a přiložil jí na břicho.

„Děkuju." Řekl Harry a věnoval Dracovi polibek, který se protáhl až do doby, než Draco musel navštívit onu místnost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitola 12. Dopis od Harryho**

Harry byl zase třetí den pryč. Draco opět nemohl spát. Hormony dělaly svoje. Celý den jen předělával dětský pokoj a všude koukal, jestli je uklizeno. Dohlížely na něho jeho matka s Hermionou. Nabídl se i Ron, ale všichni usoudili, že to by bylo příliš nebezpečné. Ti dva o samotě? Nesmysl!

Už asi po padesáté přerovnal dětské košilky a složil je do šuplíku v komodě. Povzdechl si a zamířil do ložnice. Miminko už nebylo tak čilé, protože už bylo moc velké a těžko se mu hýbalo v tak malém prostoru. Ovšem Draco byl unavenější a unavenější. Lehl si do postele a pokoušel se usnout.

Ráno se probudil překvapivě brzy. Bylo teprve půl sedmé. Povzdychl si, zkusil se obrátit a spát dál. Po půl hodině to zavrhl, vstal a šel se nasnídat. V devět hodin měl jít za Hermionou do ordinace na jednu z posledních prohlídek. Zbývající čas zabil opětovným rozložením dětských košilek a tentokrát je roztřídil podle toho, jestli mají krajku nebo ne.

V jeho usilovném třídění ho přerušila sova klepající na okno. Draco jí neznal. Otevřel okno, sova k němu vystrčila nožičku. Draco si odvázal pergamen a sova okamžitě odletěla. Okamžitě poznal Harryho písmo. Srdce mu zaplesalo.

Harry psal, že by se mohli odpoledne sejít na adrese, kterou mu tam napsal, že pro něho má překvapení. Draco se culil, jakoby vyhrál zápas ve famfrpálu nad Nebelvírem.

_Harry je v pořádku a má pro mě překvapení!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Myslím, že než se naděješ, už budeš mít plnou náruč." Usmála se Hermiona. „Vše vypadá naprosto v pořádku." Mrkla na něho. „Trápí tebe něco?"

„Myslím, že ani ne." Pokrčil muž rameny.

„Myslíš? Draco jestli máš nějaký problém nebo se chceš na něco zeptat, tak se ptej." Vyzvala ho léčitelka.

„No," začal rozpačitě, „ já mám strach z porodu. Četl jsem nějaké knížky a těch komplikací je víc než dost." Vychrlil na Hermionu.

„Ale to je normální. Myslím, že se vážně není čeho bát. I kdybys začal rodit teď a tady, porodíš krásné a zdravé dítě. Hlavně se nestresuj. Řekni Harrymu, ať ti nachystá koupel, dejte si dobrou večeři a pěkně se vyspi. To je to nejlepší co můžeš nyní udělat." Radila mu s úsměvem. „Každý člověk má jiné tělo a tím pádem, se mu i jinak rodí. Nestresuj!" Opakovala svou radu.

Draco přikývl. „Jo, dneska mi Harry psal." Usmál se. „Odpoledne ho půjdu vyzvednout a pak by se dal zařídit zbytek." Povzdechl si zasněně.

„Takže je v pořádku. To jsem ráda, ti Smrtijedi začínají být až moc drzí." Povzdechla si Hermiona.

„Jo, to máš pravdu. No myslím, že už půjdu, pokud mi ještě něco nechceš." Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.

„Chci jen, aby ses šetřil a sbíral síly." Usmála se.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se zaletaxoval na domluvenou adresu a okamžitě věděl, že je něco špatně. Nebylo to jen tím temným místem. Atmosféra byla vyloženě nepřátelská. Draco ucítil, jak ho dítě koplo.

„Klid." Pohladil ho Draco. „Harry?" Zavolal do tmy. Chtěl se obrátit a odletaxovat se zpátky, když najednou ztuhnul.

„_Petrificus totalus_!"

Ze tmy se vynořila postava oděná celá v černé s bílou maskou na tváři. „Oh, takže si přeci jen přišel." Zasmál se mužský hlas krákavě. „Koukám, že je to vážně pravda. Takže ty Draco Malfoy, čistokrevný kouzelník si podržel nečistému? Hmm netrápí to tvou matinku? Že nebude mít čistokrevný vnoučátko?" Odplivl si a zachechtal se. Černokouzelník si přivolal Dracovu hůlku a zbavil ho _petrifica. _Ovšem spoutal mu ruce za zády. Došel až k němu a přemístil se s ním pro Draca na neznámé místo.

Draco nikdy nezažil horší přemístění. Okamžitě po tom, co se přemístili, se pozvracel. Hlavu měl jako zvon a dítě kopalo jak zběsilé. Smrtijed se trochu zarazil. Po tom co se Dracův žaludek rozhodl ustálit, ho Smrtijed popostrčil ke kavalci v místnosti. Draco se na něho znaveně svezl. Nebyl schopen poslouchat nic a nikoho. Slyšel Smrtijedův hlas mluvit, ale nemohl rozeznat jednotlivá slova.

Když se Čenokněžník nedočkal odpovědi, strčil do Dracova břicha špičkou boty. Draco zakňučel. Trefil se přímo do jizvy. Draco měl pocit, že se pomočí. Strašně to bolelo.

„Slyšíš mě! No tak, dělej ty rozmazlenej parchante!" Kopl ho Smrtijed o něco víc. Draco zasténal. Měl pocit, že něco je špatně, ale nevěděl co. Tohle nebylo dobré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco! Už jsem doma. Omlouvám se, že to tak dlouho trvalo." Začal Harry mluvit okamžitě, co otevřel dveře. „Draco?" Zkusil to ještě jednou, když se nikdo neozýval. Po páteři mu přejelo nepříjemné chvění. „Sakra, kde seš?" Zavrčel.

Věděl, že dneska má mít Draco snad poslední návštěvu Hermiony v ordinaci, ale to mělo být dopoledne a teď už bylo šest večer! Prohledal celý byt a zahradu, ale po Dracovi ani památky. Jen nedopité kakao dávalo vědět, že Draco ráno snídal.

Harry si sedl na židli a přemýšlel. „Hermiona!" Vstal, tak prudce, že rozlil zbylé kakao po celém stolu. Neobtěžoval se ho uklidit. Utíkal ke krbu a letaxem se přemístil do domu Rona a Hermiony Weasleyových. Z krbu vypadl jako tornádo, až Hermiona nesoucí na stůl omáčník vykřikla a nebohý omáčník jí vypadl z rukou a rozbil se.

„Harry! Koukej se, co děláš!" vyčetla mu Hermiona a jediným mávnutím hůlky napravila vzniklou škodu. Tedy omáčku už zachránit nemohla, ale aspoň ten omáčník.

„Kde je Draco!" Vyklopil ze sebe Harry, Hermioniných výčitek si nevšímajíc. Mezitím, přivolán rozruchem, došel do obýváku i Ron.

„Ahoj Harry."Pozdravil kamaráda. Harry pozdrav ignoroval, v očích probouzející se šílenství.

„Kde je? Je tady nebo ne!" Křičel.

„Hej kámo. Klid. Uklidni se a řekni, co po nás chceš." Přešel k němu Ron a zatřásl jím. Harry se trochu uklidnil.

„Sedni si."Přikázala Hermiona. Harry si sedl. „Skvělé, teď nám vysvětli, co chceš."

„Je u vás Draco?" Zeptal se s nadějí.

Oba zakroutili hlavami.

„Draco u mě byl dopoledne. Říkal, že jsi mu psal dopis a že chceš, aby za tebou někam přišel. Ale neříkal kam." Řekla rychle, když se Harry nadechoval, aby se zeptal.

„Já mu, ale žádný dopis nepsal. Sakra, sakra sakra!"

„Harry klid. Byl jsi u Narcissy? Než začneme dělat nějaké ukvapené závěry, podíváme se tam jo." Snažila se Hermiona zvládnout situaci.

Jenže Draco u Narcissy nebyl. Nebyl na žádném z míst, kde běžně býval. Nikde.

„Harry a co ten dopis?" napadlo Rona. „Možná je ještě u vás doma."

„Miluju tě, Ronalde Weasley!" vykřikla Hermiona, popadla Harryho za ruku a odletaxovali se společně do domu Draca a Harryho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Myslím, že to mám!" Zavolala Hermiona z obýváku. Harry přiběhl z kuchyně.

„To je moje písmo!" Vykřikl překvapeně Harry.

„Jo, je to docela jednoduché _napodobovací kouzlo_." Potvrdila Hermiona. „Ten, kdo má Draca si musel obstarat něco, kde bylo tvoje písmo a pak ho napodobit." Pokývala hlavou Hermiona. „No, myslím, že tohle je práce pro tebe." Podala mu pergamen obalený kapesníkem.

Kdyby se ho dotkla holou kůží, ztížila by Harrymu identifikaci. To by nebyla ani Hermiona, kdyby tuhle triviální věc nevěděla.

„_Revel Veritas!" _Harry švihl hůlkou a z pergamenu vystoupil nejdříve mlhavý obrázek Draca, který se ovšem skoro hned rozplynul. Potom se dlouho nic nedělo. Harryho výraz zkameněl, když z pergamenu vystoupil mlhavý odraz Dennise Creeveyho.

„To je přeci Dennis!" Vydechla šokovaně Hermiona. Oba koukali na přízrak úplně vyvedení z míry. „Ale to musí být omyl." Zavrtěla Hermiona hlavou.

„Ještě jsem nezažil, aby se to kouzlo zmýlilo." Oponoval jí Harry, ovšem ani on nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím.

Co vlastně věděl o Dennisovi? Nic moc. Mladší bratr Colina, který zemřel v Bitvě o Bradavice. Kluk posedlý Harrym stejně jako jeho bratr. Ani nevěděl, čím se živí natož jestli je pořád v Británii.

„Promerlina, on byl ale v Brumbálově armádě. Vždyť Colin bojoval v bitvě." Pořád nevěřícně kroutila hlavou Hermiona.

„No právě!, docvaklo Harrymu, Colin zemřel. Neměl tam co dělat a stejně se tam vecpal. " Povzdychl si Harry při vzpomínce na hnědovlasého věčně veselého klučinu s fotoaparátem. „Musím Draca dostat zpátky." Řekl pevně a rozhodně.

„Vím." Přikývla Hermiona.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitola 13. Překvapující očekávání**

Draco byl v koncích. Ještě nikdy se tak nebál, ani když mu Temný Pán vypaloval _Znamení_ nebo když měl zabít Brumbála. Nikdy. Byl sám ani nevěděl kde, všude byla tma a smrdělo to tu. Navíc měl velmi opodstatněný pocit, že začal rodit.

Porodní jizva ho pálila jak sto čertů a když se jí pokoušel přejet rukou, málem zavyl bolestí. Každopádně měl pocit, že jizva se začala oddalovat a připravovat tak na průchod dítěte. To nebylo dobré!

Dveře se otevřou a vchází zakuklená postava.

„Tak co Malfoyi! " Zachechtal se. „Jak se daří? Vyhovuje to tvýmu aristokratickýmu zadku?" Chechtal se vlastnímu vtipu. Draco zasténal. „Se mnou budeš mluvit a ne mi tady výt!" Přešel Dennis až k němu a znovu ho kopl. Mušku měl perfektní jen co je pravda. Jizvu neminul. Byla to taková bolest, že se Draco počůral. „Malfoyi! Ale ale ale, kde je tvoje vychování? Nemysli si, že to budu uklízet. Lež si tu ve vlastních chcankách." Ještě jednou kopl do ležícího Draca a odešel.

„Harry." Zasténal blonďák.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Kingsley! Je mi absolutně jedno, jestli to je protizákonné. Já si to vezmu sám!" natáhl se Harry po Dennisových záznamech.

„Harry! Vážně ti je nemůžu dát. Je to nezákonné!" Přistrčil blíž k sobě Ministr zmíněné záznamy.

„Já ti seru na zákony! Dej mi je hned teď!" Okolo Harryho byla cítit magie. Zuřil a jeho frustrace z nicnedělání se musela nějak projevit.

Kingsley byl evidentně překvapený Harryho jednáním.

„Jestli se Dracovi něco stane. Budeš se mi zodpovídat!" Zavrčel temně Harry a natáhl ruku. Kingsley mu váhavě podal Dennisovi záznamy. „Dík."

„Harry," zavolal na něho Kingsley, „dej si bacha." Harry přikývl a utíkal k letaxové síti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dracovi připadalo, jakoby ležel na tvrdé podlaze už roky. Věčnost. Přitom to bylo pár hodin. Že doopravdy rodí, se mu potvrdilo před chvílí, kdy se jizva opravdu otevřela. Sice prozatím jen na pár milimetrů, ale i to se mu nelíbilo. Neměl sílu ani panikařit. Neměl sílu na nic. Jeho mysl ovládlo zoufalství.

„Sám to nezvládnu. Zemřeme tady spolu. Je mi to líto. Promiň." Mluvil k dítěti, které se dralo na svět. „Je mi to líto." Rozbrečel se.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Harry, sakra přestaň tady pochodovat!" Vyjela na něho Hermiona, když okolo ní procházel asi po sté.

Mladík strnul v pohybu. Otočil se na svou kamarádku v tváři vepsaný nevýslovný strach. „Hermiono, já mám strach. Bojím se." Přešel k mladé ženě a objal ji. V očích ho tlačily slzy. „Nechci o něj, _o ně_ přijít." Popotáhl.

„Pšš. Harry, najdeme je. Podívej se na mě. Najdeme ano." Harry přikývl.

„Tak, " vešel do místnosti Ron, „s Alexem a Billem jsme byli v jeho domě. Nikdo tam není a sousedé taky nic nevědí. Byli jsme taky u něj v práci a v domě jeho rodičů. Nic." Rozhodil Ron bezmocně rukama.

Harry se ještě víc zachmuřil.

„A nemají nějakou usedlost třeba na venkově? Mudlové často mívají venkovní sídla." Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

„Jo, ta stará ženská mlela cosi o nějaké chajdě nebo co. Ale že tam jezdili rodiče, kluci už prý ne." Promluvil Bill, který došel právě do místnosti. „Ale vypadala taková zmatená." Rozmáchl rukama.

„To je ono!" zaradovala se Hermiona. „Kde to má být?"

„Nevím. To neříkala." Pokrčil rameny Bill.

„Jdu za ní." Hnal se Harry ven, aby se mohl přemístit.

„Půjdeme s tebou." Odpověděla Hermiona.

„Hermiono, ale…"

„Co když bude Draco nebo miminko potřebovat pomoc?" Harry okamžitě zmlkl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dveře se zase otevřeli. Dennis vešel dovnitř.

„Malfoyi, slyšíš mě." Kopl do Draca. Ten pouze zasténal. Břicho měl v jednom ohni, měl žízeň a měl strach.

„Kdo jsi?" zasténal s velkou námahou. Dennis se k němu sklonil. Masku odložil. Draco ho znal, ano. Ale nedokázal ho zařadit.

„Nepoznáváš mě?" Uchechtl se.

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. Tvář mu byla povědomá, ale to je jasné. _Musel chodit do Bradavic._

„Dennis Creewey." Řekl jeho věznitel temně. „Pořád nevíš co? Měl jsem bratra. Colina."

„To je ten kluk, co lezl pořád za Harrym s tím foťákem." Vydechl Draco bolestně. Jizva se stále rozšiřovala a začala mu vytékat plodová voda.

„Byl. Je mrtvý kvůli tomu tvýmu prašivýmu vošoustovi." Zakřičel vzteky a kopl do Draca. Tentokrát ale nemířil na břicho, ale do žeber. Draco měl pocit, že slyšel některá prasknout. Ale taky mohl mít halucinace.

„Nech mě být. Nikomu nic neřeknu. Řeknu jim, že jsem se ztratil." Prosil Draco. Věděl, že tohle všechno je k ničemu, ale pořád tu byla naděje, byť sotva postřehnutelná.

Dennis se zasmál.

„Harry přijde. Přijde si pro mě." Když nepomohlo prosení, pomůže třeba vyhrožování.

Nepomohlo.

„Ale samozřejmě, že přijde. Na to čekám." Zasmál se. „A až přijde, budu připraven, jako byla tvoje zasraná teta na mého bratra. Potter ho v tom nechal. Colin nebyl ani plnoletý. Neměl tam co dělat!" Od úst mu létaly sliny. Byl nepříčetný.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Přemístili se k roubené chatě uprostřed lesa. Okamžitě tasili hůlky. Ovšem nikdo na ně kletby nesesílal. Okolí vypadalo bezpečně, ale všichni věděli, že zdání klame.

„Zřejmě tady bude mít rozmístěná nějaká kouzla na detekci osob." Upozornil své přátele Harry. Ron i Hermiona přikývli na srozuměnou. „Jdeme!"

„Jde to až moc snadno." Poznamenal Ron. Harry přikývl. Byli už v jakémsi obýváku a po Dennisovi natož po Dracovi ani slechu ani vidu. Harry byl zoufalý. Nemohl ztrácet čas. Věděl, že ho Draco potřebuje. Netušil jak, ale věděl to. Cítil to.

Dennis věděl, že někdo narušil jeho ochrany. Měl ovšem svůj plán. Dokonalý plán. Vždyť ho promýšlel tak dlouho. _Musí to vyjít. Musí_!

„Tady jsou dveře." Zavolal Ron.

„Sklep." Podotkla Hermiona.

Harry otevřel dveře. „Jdu první." Začal sestupovat po schodech. Dole byla tma. Harry zaslechl zasténání. „Draco?"

Mezitím sešli dolů i Hermiona s Ronem.

„Draco? " Zopakoval Harry.

Zasténání.

„_Lumos_!" Ozval se Hermionin hlas. Sklep rozzářilo světlo.

„Draco!" vykřikl Harry a rozběhl se za blonďatým přítelem. Hermiona s Ronem mu byli v patách. V tu chvíli vyslal Dennis, ukrytý pod zastíracím kouzlem, omračující paprsek na Rona. Zbývající zachránci vykřikli. Ron se skácel na zem.

„Hermiono stůj!" vykřikl Harry. Namířil hůlku na místo, odkud byl vyslán červený paprsek. Pomalu přešel k Ronovi. „Je v pořádku, jen je omráčený!" Mohl slyšet Hermionino vydechnutí. Jemu samotnému se taky ulevilo.

„Za to ty nebudeš v pořádku!" Ozval se Dennis a vyslal na Harryho _Avadu_. Harry se jí jen tak tak vyhnul.

„Hermiono, běž k Dracovi!" Křikl na kamarádku Harry. Ta ho okamžitě poslechla a utíkala zjistit jak je na tom Draco.

Harry sledoval každý Dennisův pohyb.

„Je pozdě Pottere! Je po něm!" vysmíval se mu.

„Lžeš!" Harry nevěděl jak, ale cítil, že Draco je živý. Cítil. „Proč to děláš?" Zeptal se na otázku, která ho pálila na jazyku.

„Proč? Ty máš tu drzost ptát se mě proč!" Zavřískl Dennis a seslal na Harryho _Žahavé kouzlo_. Ten ho lehce odklonil. „Nechal si ho chcípnout jako psa. Bylo ti to jedno! Nebyl ani plnoletý a tys dovolil, aby se zúčastnil bitvy!" Křičel šílený zlobou.

Harrymu bylo okamžitě jasné, že mluví o Colinovi. „Já jsem Colina ale k ničemu nenutil. Šel tam dobrovolně a zemřel jako hrdina!"

„Jak se opovažuješ vyslovit jeho jméno!" Tentokrát vyslal _Cruciatus._ Harry vykouzlil ovšem štít, takže i tohle kouzlo se neškodně rozprsklo. Dennis vyslal další.

„Dennisi, dej mi hůlku, bude to tak lepší." Snažil se Harry o jakousi formu vyjednávání. Leč Dennis to asi nevzal nejlépe. Mrskl po Harrym další _Avadu_, které se ovšem Harry vyhnul.

Dennis byl totálně zaslepený Harrym, takže si nevšiml Rona, který se mezitím probudil a nyní šmátral po své hůlce.

_Konečně!_ Pomyslel si Ron. Okamžitě vyslal _Omračující kouzlo_ na Dennise, merlinžel se mu ještě pořád třásla ruka a tak minul. Ovšem Dennise to natolik vyrušilo ze soustředění na Harryho, že se ohlédl a Harry už neminul. _Petrificus_ zasáhl svůj cíl. Dennis se skácel na zem. Ron na něho okamžitě uvalil _Poutací kouzlo_. Harry okamžitě běžel za Dracem a Hermionou.

„Draco!" Přiklekl k němu Harry a políbil ho na špinavé vlasy. „Jak ti je?"

„Bolí to!" zakňučel blonďák.

„Co se děje Hermiono?" Zeptal se Harry v očích děs.

„Miminko chce ven." Usmála se lékouzelnice a ukázala na Dracovu jizvu na břichu. Žádný pěkný pohled. Okraje jizvy byly roztřepené a zakrvácené. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby někdo rozřízl ještě horký rebarborový koláč. „Už to nebude trvat dlouho, slibuju Draco." Pohladila ho Hermiona po zpocených vlasech a hůlkou opsala nějaký klikyhák a něco si zamrmlala.

„Eh, tohle vidět vážně nemusím." Řekl Ron. „Odvedu Dennise a dám vědět skupině od Munga." Informoval je. _Leviosem_ si nadnesl Dennise a opustil sklep.

Harry a Hermiona přikývli. Harry si opřel Draca o sebe. Ten zasténal.

„Co se děje?" Ptal se vyděšeně Harry.

„Dítě musí prokopnout plodový vak, aby se dostalo ven." Ozval se tiše Draco.

„Je to taková blanka, která ho ochraňuje před infekcemi a teď mu brání, aby konečně spatřilo svět." osvětlila Harrymu Hermiona situaci.

„Nemůžeme mu nějako pomoct? Nemůžeme se přemístit k Mungovi?" Harryho bolelo, když viděl Draca sténat bolestí.

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, dítě už je skoro oddělené od Draca. Mohli bychom ho _ztratit_ cestou! Nebo by se mohlo odštípnout od Draca." Harry polkl. Draco znovu zasténal.

Najednou ale Harryho pozornost přilákala ručička, která se zničehonic vynořila z Dracova břicha. _Strašně droboučká!_ Pomyslel si. Natrvalo to dlouho a vykoukla na ně i druhá. Hermiona nějakým hmatem, který ani Harry nepostřehl, vyndala celé dítě.

„Gratuluju chlapi, máte holku!" Zasmála se na ně držíc řvoucí novorozeně v rukou. „Harry dej mi svůj hábit." Harry jí okamžitě vyhověl a nespouštěl oči z toho drobného zarudlého stvoření v Hermioniných rukách.

„Dej mi jí." Ozval se Draco chraplavě.

Hermiona děvčátko otřela z nejhoršího, nemohla na ní použít kouzla, protože by tak mohla nenávratně ovlivnit její magii. Zabalila jí do Harryho hábitu a podala novopečenému otci.

Draco chytl novorozeně poněkud neohrabaně, ruce se mu třásli jak právě prodělaným porodem, tak nervozitou, že drží svoje dítě.

„Je nádherná. Děkuji Draco." Ozval se Harry. Objal Draca jednou rukou a prstem druhé pohladil maličkou po tváři. Holčička se zavrtěla a otevřela oči.

„Zelené!" Řekl pyšně Harry.

„Ale vlasy má po Dracovi." Usmála se Hermiona a poukázala tak na fakt, že malá má na hlavě bílé chmýří.


	14. Epilog

_Překvapující očekávání by Dorea_

**Epilog**

„Tatí!" zapištělo blonďaté tornádo a vrhlo se otci okolo krku. Ten odvážný skok své dcery sotva ustál.

„Nim! Neuškrť mě." Smál se jeden z jejích otců. Děvče se ještě víc rozesmálo a cuchalo mu tmavé vlasy. „Jak to že jsi už doma?" zajímal se. Pokud věděl, měl Draco dneska pracovat do večera a malou slíbila hlídat Hermiona.

„Taťka, mě vyzvedl u tety Helm a šli jsme domů. Leží. Bolelo ho bzíško." Šišlala. „Můžu si vzít Pištivé lízátko?" Zeptala se dělajíc na svého otce štěněčí oči.

„Cože?" zeptal se Harry, který neměl ani páru o tom, o čem jeho holčička mluví a z nadbytku informací byl zmatený.

„No Pištivé lízátko pzece! Dal mi ho stlejda Ron!" Obrátila oči v sloup, gesto tak podobné Dracovi, že to vyhnalo do Harryho tváří úsměv.

„Jo tak strejda Ron." Zopakoval pobaveně Harry. „To by sis ho měla nechat až k němu." Mrkl na dceru. Ronovi dárky vždycky stály za to. Nimue mu věnovala zamračený pohled. „Co takhle Bertíkovy fazolky?" Snažil se jí udobřit.

„Ty už nemáme!" Oznámila mu smutně. „Taťka všechny snědl." Po téhle větě Harry vyprskl smíchy. Ano, Draco měl pro tuhle dobrotu slabost nejenom během těhotenství. Vydržela mu i několik let po něm.

„No, já náhodou vím ještě o jednom pytlíku, kterej taťka nesnědl!" Mrknul na dítě v náručí.

„Jooo!" Vypískla holčička, objala ho okolo krku a věnovala mu mlaskavou pusu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco?" Volal Harry, když vešel do ložnice. Nimue podstrčil sáček sladkostí a kouzelnické puzzle. Novinka inspirovaná mudlovským puzzlem. Dílky se ovšem často samy přeskupovaly a měnily tvar. Zkrátka zábava na docela dlouhou dobu a to nejenom pro dítě.

Nejdřív se z koupelny ozvaly dávivé zvuky a poté: „Hned jsem u tebe!" Ozval se Dracův hlas z koupelny zároveň se spláchnutím toalety a za chvíli uviděl Harry i jeho majitele.

„Je ti dobře?" Staral se Harry. Draco byl bledý a zpocený, rozhodně nevypadal dobře. Oči se mu leskly a lehce se motal. Ztěžka usedl na postel. „Myslel jsem, že jsi až do večera v práci a Nim spí u Hermiony."

„No, to jsem si myslel taky," povzdechl si Draco, „jenže se mi udělalo v práci špatně." Začal s vysvětlováním, koutky úst se mu stáhly do úšklebku. „Řekl jsem si, že půjdu domů a vyzvednu Nim, když budu doma dřív. Víš, že ji Hermiona hlídá pořád, no a teď když bude za chvíli rodit, by si měla trochu odpočinout. A ne poslouchat to naše třeštidlo." Vysvětloval dál.

„A co ti je? Není to nic vážného, že ne?" přisedl si Harry k Dracovi na postel a objal ho. Hlavu si položil na ohbí Dracova krku. Doufal, že není. Nevěděl, co by bez toho mizery blonďatýho dělal.

„No zdá se, Pottere, že se budeš muset naučit _Antikoncepční kouzlo_." Řekl jakoby nic. Harryho objetí ztuhlo.

„Cože?" Odtrhl se Harry od Draca a vyjeveně na něho koukal.

„No, jo." Pokýval hlavou blonďák a poťukal si prsty po zatím plochém břiše. Poté ho rozesmál Harryho naprosto vyjevený pohled.


End file.
